


Sam the omega

by Sparxgirl



Series: Sam the omega [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Horror, Body Modification, Bottom Sam, Character Death, Dark, Dark Dean Winchester, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kidnapped Sam Winchester, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Sam, Rape/Non-con Elements, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparxgirl/pseuds/Sparxgirl
Summary: Sam and Dean find a case close by, the killings are obviously that one of a werewolf. The strain on their bond after everything that had happened seemed to be solved and everything seemed as good as it was before.Until the pack turns out to have the alpha, Sam is kidnapped and Dean can't seem to get through his skull that not all monsters are the supernatural.(Author sucks at summaries, also doesn't know when they'll have time to upload.)





	1. Down the rabbit hole we go

Sam let out a loud growl when the werewolves threw Dean off of their backs and grabbed him by his legs and arms, which were bound tight. Dean was calling out to him but he was now cornered by 2 other werewolves, Sam screamed for his brother but the last thing he saw of Dean was him being knocked out and thrown in a ditch. Sam looked at the werewolves which were keeping him bound and now gagged in a car. The door closed and Sam saw his brother’s body unconscious laying in a ditch.

-

“You sure they’re going to be there?” Dean asked his little brother, a little impatient. “Yes Dean, I’ve checked the intel 10 times already, give me a damn break!” After the shit that had happened with the djinn a few weeks back Dean kept asking Sam to recheck everything, even as little as EMF or just plainly the order for the food.

Dean sighed and held his arms up as a sign of surrender. “Fine but if shit happens it’s on you.” The _‘again’_ was not in that sentence but Sam knew his brother well enough that he mentally added it in. “Yeah, I know.”

-

Sam screamed as the werewolves dragged his body back into the open room, binding him in ropes. Sam could feel the tightness of the ropes cut into his flesh, he called for Dean again and while his brother had just killed 2 of their attackers he was also knocked down. **“Sammy!”** Sam hadn’t heard that nickname in a long time, and thinking that Dean was thinking of him dying in these moments got him enough power to kick at one of his attackers. The man snarled and backhanded Sam for his troubles.

He could hear his little brother shouting as the 4 animals were busy snapping his leg, he could hear screams of agony and it took him a while to notice they were his screams.

-

Sighing Dean got more silver bullets out of baby, loading each gun they were taking with them. Yes he had been hard on Sam, but after being told that Sam almost stayed in the djinn dream he was _hurt._ Dean looked over and smiled, his brother fallen asleep over one of his books. Dean had apologised in his way, bought his brother a new book.

Sam had taken it and smiled like they did when the unsaid apology was accepted, it made Dean feel better about the hunt they were planning for.

-

While Dean laid there, cut off from his brother he snarled in pain when one of them hit Sam with a backhand. Then he was shouting and cursing the monsters out as he heard bone snap and his brother scream in pure agony.

These bastard’s hadn’t only planned on Sam and Dean being here, they had ambushed them. Dean had gotten the drop on 2 of them and was happy to note that Sam had dropped 1 as well.

-

Dean cocked his gun and looked over to see Sam doing the same, he smiled a little knowing smile. They were ready.

Dean walked over to the house, a little abandoned home away from others, and knocked. Once the door flew open he shot the first shot, straight into the heart of the beast. Once more before he got grappled. Seeing the creature howl in pain and then slumping on his chest made him aware of the fact that Sam had just saved him, again. Shit went downhill quick, Dean and Sam got separated. Sam quickly singled out and tied up. Dean however seemed not important to them and was just cast away as roadkill.

-

When Sam came to he was being dragged out of the car, not knowing how long he had been out, noticing the light of a new day. He was dragged into a mansion, gates behind them closing, and Sam could **see** all these people being werewolves. Wanting to stay a step ahead Sam held his head high, hearing the cat calls and the whoops of joy that they had caught a Winchester.

Letting out a grunt of pain when he was dropped in front of an throne like chair, his broken leg jostled painfully, Sam could definitely say that he was scared.

The animals around him silenced when footsteps could be heard, Sam tried to look up but was quickly pulled back into his kneeling position, and head bowed down like some servant. When the person was seated Sam was allowed to move his head up a little, doing so Sam forgot the need to breathe seeing the person in front of him.

-

Dean groaned painfully and when he looked up he saw Castiël healing his wounds, smiling he pulled the angel down and kissed him. “Thanks angel.” Adding a wink and smirking at the pink crossing over his features, Dean got up and walked to the impala. “We need to find Sammy.” Was the only thing said before the two rode back to the motel.

-

Sam had only seen the alpha of werewolves once before, when he was soulless, and the man hadn’t aged a bit. “Sam Winchester.” He said simply as if talking to an equal. Sam snarled and spit at his feet, regretting it soon enough as he was dragged towards it and put face first into it. “Well lets skip formalities than and go straight to the reason you’re here. You my deary have what we call a potential.”

Snarling once more Sam was caught off guard with what the alpha was saying. “Potential for what?!” He snarled and was taken aback when he was allowed to look. “Ah so it does speak.” The smirk crossing the alpha features sickened Sam as it was disgusting. Wanting to claw his way out of his predicament but knowing he couldn't, not only was his leg hurting like a bitch but the two wolves holding him were stronger and faster.  He was forced to look up at the eldest alpha his cheek was caressed with a soft hand, before behind backhanded so hard that he fell. Groaning softly when he was pulled up and against the body of the alpha, Sam tried to keep his whimper of his broken leg not heard, Sam froze the moment he saw pure lust in his eyes.

Sam wasn’t dumb, he knew how Vampires and Werewolves mated for life, he also knew the order of werewolves. Alpha, Beta and Omega. And how his body froze the moment he felt the hard outline of the alpha against his crotch area had him hating his body even more. It felt like being under a spell, he couldn’t do anything and the alpha was checking him over not only with his eyes but also his hands.

_“Yes you’ll do just fine, Winchester.”_ Sam shuddered as he was picked up in a bride maids style, the alpha shouted something as to not disturb them and when Sam was led down some hallways to a big room, locked with a key card, Sam knew he was fucked.

 


	2. And so it begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, almost a 100 reads in one week?! ABSURD!!!!   
> Thank you to all of you :P

Sam woke up nice and comfy, a warm body pressed against his, he didn’t remember taking someone back to the motel. Seeing as the bed was nice and soft and there were enough pillows and blankets it made sense that Sam went home with someone. He stretched rolled over and snuggled closer into the body, that is until he heard the groan and soft voice, everything came back at once and Sam propelled himself backwards off the bed and to the safety of the floor.

Grunting the alpha looked up and smirked. _“Good morning Sammy_ , I see you’re an early bird.” Sam growled but was stunned in silence when the alpha growled with way more force, immediately showing who the boss here was. Sam stilled and when the alpha asked him to come back to bed he hesitated knowing he should find a way to escape this before it got to the point where he couldn’t fight at all.

The alpha growled again and while Sam **knew** he was going to be punished if he stayed where he was, sitting on the carpet only clad in boxers. “Okay Sam I am going to count to three and if you’re not here by three I will come and get you!” He snarled and Sam hated to say that he could barley hold back a whimper. Contemplating his next moves Sam sighed while the alpha began his counting.

Sam got up and walked back, crawling into the bed and doing nothing when he slumped an arm across his chest and pulled him closer, scenting his neck, _like a mate would do,_ his mind supplied.  “Please, stop.” Sam tried, his voice small and not convincing even to himself. “But why would I, today I go into my rut and we’ll spend the whole day here in bed. Doing _fun_ activities.” The shudder that went through his body was one of pure disgust. “Wh-at do you w, want with me? I can’t give you anything I’m j-just a human.” Sam tried to talk with a little more force but he was stuttering like he hadn’t in years. “Why, I can mate with you. Take you in a way only the first alpha could and change your body. You will give me strong children Sam.”

-

Sam had tried to not let him be forced but the alpha was strong. His pants had been ripped off and his shirt was hanging on by a thread, he had been given clothes to make the hunt ‘more fun’. Breathing heavily Sam had just managed to dodge the wolf, the man hadn’t shifted, hadn’t needed to really, and Sam was almost too worn out to dodge the animal now. He had been talked through how the change would go and warned that he was almost in rut, even after that Sam had tried to get the animal to let him go. Not taking no for an answer he had slapped Sam across the face and after just kissed him until he was out of breath. Trying to get out of the man’s grip had proven useless, Sam didn’t have enough power to overpower this creature and with his limited stamina and not enough food in his body to provide him any strength he was set up for failure. When he felt pressure on his chest he looked up and saw the alpha pressing one hand on his chest and one on his neck, pressing over the place where his bite would go.

Not having enough strength to fight any more Sam tried to push the man off of him, failing and getting a smug smile from the man. There was some sort of food on the bed and Sam frowned. “What are you doing?” He asked simply not wanting to anger the being that had a tight hold on his neck. “You need to eat _love_ , need to have enough stamina to keep up with me!” he said through laughter.

He was placed next to the alpha whom had taken his place against the headboard, being hand fed little pieces of food. It tasted bland almost like there was nothing good in it, while growing up in motels and not always having enough money for food you learn to appreciate what you do have only this was worse than eating nothing at all. Trying to move out of the touch Sam kicked his leg back hitting the alpha in his chest, the grunt was an indicator that his strength wasn’t as limited as he first thought. Yet it was to no avail as Sam heard the alpha strip himself of his jacket and the first touch of skin to skin made Sam freeze. He tried everything to get away but his brain was hazy, while he was brought onto all fours Sam kicked out only to be hit hard on his ass.

Yelping at the sting that came all of the sudden Sam stilled trying to make himself as small as possible. “Oh _Sammy_ come on don’t play games now, my rut is going to hit any moment now!” Whimpering when his body was moved to place him into a position that showed everything to the alpha Sam let a small sob escape.

“Please don’t do this.” His voice was almost not there at all and Sam hated that he couldn’t fight back. He was a hunter for gods sake! He fought these animals on a daily basis! And yet he found himself powerless when he was stripped of his clothes and the alpha set to work on him.

-

The alpha was licking him open, the press of a tongue annoyingly soothing to Sam. While the alpha was working him open, Sam was trying to get away every time another finger was added, after 4 fingers he deemed Sam open enough. Hearing the alpha slick himself up Sam once again tried to kick, now his body was totally relaxed and helped by the stimuli in the food he was a boneless heap. The alpha pressed into him slowly and moaned when he bottomed out. Sam at first wasn’t sure the man really needed 4 fingers to open him up because of his size or the fact that he was trying to compensate for something, now however Sam **knew** he was big.

The sting and hurt he got from being split open made him whimper. While the other man drove into him with abandon Sam was crying and begging the other to stop. It hurt so badly and when the distinct feeling of a growing erection was back he whimpered, while the alpha had told him he was being knotted Sam didn’t anticipate it to feel so painful.

Sam was sobbing calling out to his brother to help him, the alpha was just moaning and grunting above him praising him on how good he was being. When he felt the alpha still and grunt in pure pleasure it didn’t take long for Sam to feel himself being filled. Slumping and just sobbing into the pillow Sam was defeated and scared, not only had he been raped but when the alpha drew back from his neck blood seeped over his shoulder, being the tell-tale sign that not only had he been marked as the alpha’s mate, but also turned into a wolf.

 

 

Sam woke up feeling sore and beaten, he looked up saw the alpha there and he straddled the alpha beginning to punch and punch he could feel the blood seeping through his clenched fist, also knew that it would do nothing but anger the being, but Sam kept punching and punching until his fists were grabbed and twisted above his head. He laid on his back chest rising and falling in quick successions, he was breathing heavily and looking the alpha straight in his eyes.

“So,-“ He said spitting some blood on the ground. “It didn’t work yet, good to know.” Sam spat some saliva in his face and revelled in the angry look he got. Quickly that faded as the man ripped the boxers off his body, turned him on his back and sank deep into him. Sam screamed and clawed at the hands holding him, tears streaming down his face and sobs coming out of nowhere.

“Stop being such a baby and take it like the good omega you’re going to be!” He shouted as he thrust into the body beneath him. Sam’s back **hurt** and the sobbing didn’t stop, the thrashing and trying to get away however did. It was less painful if he just took the abuse, and not long after he made that decision the alpha slowed his thrusts and became soft and almost loving.

“There, that’s a good boy. So good for me.” Was muttered into Sam’s hair, a hand coming up to pet him. Sam sobbed through it, didn’t know what he hated worse. The abuse or the loving touches. Sam needed it to hurt, knew if Dean saw that he really didn’t have a way out that there was a change he would overlook his little brother being one of the things they hunted.

He could feel the knot swelling inside of him, could feel himself being filled. Hated the feel of teeth on his mating mark, hated the warm body pressed against his own. But he hated how **save** he felt, in the arms of his kidnapper, rapist and abuser.

When he felt the alpha slip from his ass Sam whimpered and groaned when he could stretch his hurting body. The alpha had called someone for food and was now getting the food inside of the sleeping chamber. Sam looked around, seeing if he could find any silver. The thirst thought was an obvious no, nothing would be made with the **one** thing that could kill all of these werewolves.

However Sam did find some chains, he knew they were the ones that he was kept in in the car, before they arrived here. When he tried to move towards them however his body hurt so much that he couldn’t even sit up in a normal way. Crying out a little the alpha grabbed hold of his shoulder and slowly pushed him back down. “It’s okay you’ll get used to it.” Sam snarled. “Don’t want to get used to it!” The first words he had spoken since he was forced into mating, that weren’t cries of stop or dean.

The alpha looked at him and smiled. “I know you think you will find a way out, or that Dean will find a way in. But look you’re mine now! Dean will never look at you the same and you **will** carry my offspring’s!” Sam flinched and even if he didn’t want to his body was reacting to the anger in his alpha’s voice, holding his head down but throat bared in submission.

That got him a rough kiss and a groping hand, Sam wanted to move away from his abuser but didn’t find any strength. He let himself be pulled into the alpha’s embrace and let him be hand fed. The werewolf was talking about how he was making progress already, how his body would change and how long it would take for him to be able to carry children. Sam asked questions because even if he was being forced he was still a geek.

“W-would it only work with wolf seed..?” He asked voice small and blush creeping up on his cheeks. The alpha smiled, happy when Sam would ask things about his new pack or about his new life. “No, it would work with all supernatural beings.” Sam nodded and took another bite of fruit. “Will I be able to shift?” Sucking on the thumb that pressed against his lips with some fruit juice Sam sighed. _‘play along Sam maybe he’ll let his guard down’_ “Because you are mated to me, the first werewolf, you will be able to control when and how far you shift.” Nodding a little Sam kept eating.

“Can I still eat normal food?” He looked down at the plate on the bed, some fruit chocolate and crackers. It almost felt like aftercare, the alpha nodded and smiled. “Again yes, you are made from me so you have not a lot going against you. The wolves you hunt with your brother are **dirty, abominations. Offspring’s of wolves which were bred way to far!** ” The low grumble made Sam draw closer instead of father away.

The alpha took the contact and breathed in a little deeply. “You are special Sam, I know what the demon Azazel did to you but our bond made you pure again!” Sam found himself nodding, hoping that Dean would hurry up.

-

On the fourth day Sam found himself in the middle of an alpha rut. There was no peace and Sam felt so used that his whole body hurt. Come was splattered across his whole body, none of it his own he didn’t even get hard. Sam cried out as the knot slipped from his abused hole, the alpha licking at the renewed mark on his neck. Sam stretched and sighed when he could feel the tension leave the alpha’s body. “That was amazing!” The alpha said with a soft smile. Sam still hated it but the soft feeling he got with it made him sigh. 

Sam tried to move away without him knowing but soon after he was pulled flush against the body of his abuser. He was being petted as the wolf worked on something, Sam wasn’t allowed to see. So he picked up a book he was allowed to read and started on it again.

After an hour or so there were people bringing in a cart full of food, small bits and pieces which tended to be either fruit, sweets or meat. Sam smiled at the people bringing it in they didn’t look at him and Sam frowned again hating the fact that no one was allowed to either be near him or speak to him, he didn’t know that looking at him was also forbidden.

The people scrambled away when the wolf waved his arm around, Sam let out a frustrated sigh. “Go on, bring the food.” The alpha said all of the sudden, Sam sputtered and looked up. “I I can’t even move a centimetre after you **raping** me all day long!” The alpha growled and hit him so hard he flew off of the bed and onto the ground. Crying out in pain Sam sobbed and looked at his abuser. “I asked you nicely to pick up some food, I let you sleep in my bed while I **make love to you!** ” Sam snorted at that, which wasn’t the best route to go.

The alpha stood and grabbed Sam by his hair. “Apparently my bitch needs to be taught some manners!” He pushed Sam against his crotch could feel the omega want to squirm away but couldn’t, the grip was too rough and Sam’s muscles were getting less and less. “You are going to be a good little omega and get me off, if you think you can just sleep in my bed tonight you are sorely mistaken, you get the dog bed!” the alpha pushed his dick, now hard and throbbing, against Sam’s mouth and while Sam refused to open his mouth the other grunted.

“Open up time for a snack!” He said before placing his hand over his mark feeling Sam gasp and pushing in his cock, fully sheathed into his throat. The man above him groaned, shifted and started on his thrust, Sam’s throat working to not choke on the flesh in his throat. He was being held up by a strong hand in his hair, the thrusts pushing him off balance. The man’s thrusts were becoming erratic, after all they had done the sideways tango not too long ago so he wasn’t thinking about dragging this out.

When the man stilled Sam worked on not chocking on the cum that flooded his throat, not wanting to swallow but not being given a choice really. The alpha pushed his dick in far enough to choke Sam a little before pulling out, letting Sam heave in a breath and all of his cum. The man smiled and crouched down looking Sam in the eye hand heavy on the mating mark. “You are mine, you don’t get a say in anything any more!” The man pushed Sam towards the food that still stood in the middle of the room. “Now I would like some coffee and an assorted array of food!”

Sam pulled in a breath and tried to stand. “Nah-ah crawl darling _want to see your ass move._ ” The man said with a sickening look in his eye. Sam huffed out a puff of breath and crawled over to the stand with food, the crawling did relieve some of the pressure that had been on his ass. Picking up the things Sam crawled back, without getting back on the bed, looked at the man frowning. “What am I supposed to eat?” Sam acted as if the angry look in the alpha’s eye didn’t scare him half to death.

The man pushed Sam away. “Didn’t I **just give you something!?** ” Sam frowned looked up and seeing the smirk he got what the wolf meant, colour left Sam’s face as he coughed in disgust. “You’re not saying that, that **rape** was my food!?” Sam stood even with the pain screaming at him, his brain being muddled in his need to submit to the being in front of him. “ **Do you want me to starve?!** ” He once again shouted revelling in his height that he currently had. The smile the alpha wore did nothing to calm Sam down, he felt the anger surge in his veins and when the man stood towering over Sam by a little Sam dismissed all the warning bells going off in his mind.

“You,” The man said pushing Sam to a corner of the room. “Will eat and be happy! With **everything** that goes down your throat!” The man slammed Sam into a corner grabbing his wrists and pulling them up, catching the cuffs that hung from the ceiling closing them around Sam’s, slim, wrists. He looked Sam up and down the omega’s body stretched and bared for everyone to view.

-

After Sam was chained to the ceiling the wolf went back to his work and Sam was left to his thoughts. They were muddled over after being claimed and marked his body was feeling distinctly different. Sam **knew** they were the changes of becoming not only a werewolf but also an **omega werewolf** , while he had asked questions Sam had gotten more info than he had before. While the man was typing Sam’s mind came with a way to apologize quickly shaking his head to clear his mind off this particular thought Sam kept staring at the floor in anger.

Some other people walked in and out the room for over 2 hours, the alpha had gotten up once for a refill of coffee hadn’t even spared the body chained to a wall a second glance before going back to his work. Sam’s arms had begun to hurt his body no longer able the hold him up he let a whimper slide much to his hate to himself, he had been tortured by many monsters! How dare he give up after 2 hours of being chained to a wall?

His head was being lifted with a gentle hand and a caress went down his neck, stopping on his mark, and when his eyes focussed again he could see the small smile of the alpha. The alpha sighed a little twisting his fingers in the hair at the base of his neck, Sam tried not to sigh but his body took the touch as a relaxant move and thus relaxed.

When his body dropped and he slumped into the body holding him he didn’t think about escaping, cursing himself for slumping even further into the warmth, the alpha was talking in a soothing voice. Trying to get him to follow him. He was led through the mansion to a greenhouse type building in the middle of the house, it was warm and the grass was soft under his feet. He could hear a stream of water, trickling down a creek there were butterflies and trees some kind of plants Sam didn’t know. There were people relaxing just hanging out and relaxing against a tree, Sam felt his body pulled down and into an embrace totally forgetting that he wasn’t wearing anything.

Snuggling into the body Sam felt high on the smell of the alpha close to him, it did things to him he didn’t want to think about. After a moment he feels a soft blanket being dropped over him a blanket large enough to cover him, Sam lets out some chirping sound of content and snuggles closer falling asleep not soon after.

-

His dreams are plagued with nightmares about Dean calling him names and John punching him half to death. His mother telling him how he would be better off burning in hell, some other hunters promising to kill him if they ever caught him. Castiel calling him worse than an abomination and then running off with Dean. His mind is only saved by two shining eyes that soothe him so much that the nightmares fade away, dreaming of soft feathers and clinking sound of laughter.

However when he wakes it’s to a knot swelling inside of him and the alpha moaning and groaning above him, they’re still in the garden everyone has left and the blanket has been used to cover them from prying eyes. Sam shifts drags his hand over his face and lets out a chocked sob when it comes back wet with tears. The alpha is praising his body how it is taking the modifications done to it, how he opened up for him and got all slick hating this Sam buries his face in the pillow that somehow ended up under his head.

The alpha is shushing his whimpers and sobs but it only hurts more because of the movement of the body on top of him. When they finally separate again Sam sighs and scoots away as much as he can without angering the alpha.


	3. Library of change

It has been a week and 4 days since Sam had been captured and when he wakes up there was some food placed on his bed side table, groaning and shifting a little Sam could feel the sore in his ass. He rolled over and looked at the alpha looking at him while petting his hair. “Breakfast is served, after we are going to have a little more fun to see if the changes have been started and then I’ll show you around.” Sam just plainly nodded, too hurt and scared to say no to the alpha.

When he had tried last night the alpha hadn’t only gotten rough on him during sex but before he had also gotten a thorough beating. His body was healing way too fast for Sam’s liking and he **knew** it had to do with becoming a wolf.

Breakfast went well only annoying thing was that he was hand fed by the alpha, making the alpha horny as hell. To his shame Sam could feel his body responding to his alpha’s touch and felt his body heat up. Whimpering when he felt himself leak slick he nuzzled into his alpha’s neck, cursing himself for doing that.

The alpha smiled and slid his fingers to his ass, probing and feeling the slick. Moaning while bringing his fingers to his mouth, licking them clean. Sam, annoyed with his body’s response, whimpered and tried to get away from his touch. “Shh Shh, Sam it is okay. Just relax it will be clear one day.”

While he was brought to his back he felt the blanket leave his body and exposing his body to the lust filled eyes. “There, see how beautiful you are. Quivering under me like some prude.” There was love in his voice and eyes and Sam tried to get away from him, failing when the alpha pulled him closer. “Please, alpha stop.” Sam didn’t know why he used the word alpha, he knew how the bonding process changes him psychically but now he felt the mental changes as well. Happy for being told before how the changes would change him, he was still a nerd, he hadn’t thought it would work this quick.  

“Shh dear omega of mine, it will be fine it will feel so good.” He said while moving Sam so he could access and slide into the wet channel, moaning when he was fully bottomed out inside the quivering man. It didn’t last long and by the time Sam was knotted he was crying again, begging the other to stop. When they were tied together the alpha pulled him into his arms and soothed the sobbing man.

-

When Sam finally had stopped sobbing and calling out for his brother, the knot had been small enough to slip out of Sam and he had curled away from the man. He had been allowed to get dressed in soft shirt and pants, loving the feel of the soft material Sam looked up with a question to his alpha.

“W-hy do I, like soft things n-now?” His voice was soft, not panicked, he curled the soft fabric in his hand and smelled it. It smelled like sandalwood and musk, his alpha’s scent, moaning a little and flushing when he caught himself. Chuckling the alpha responded. “It is your omega need to nurse.” He petted his omega while getting him closer, bringing his arms around the man he smiled and kissed the top of his head. Even if Sam was tall, the alpha was unnatural tall and the changes Sam’s body would go through would change his muscle mass.

Sam was snuggled warm and safe in his alpha’s arms, he knew he had to fight it but he wasn’t in control of his body. After the torture of being fucked so many times Sam could see the changes begin to happen, not only was his muscle mass becoming less, his strength not really fading, he had a need to snuggle up and nurse. He didn’t like the way he responded to the alpha and hated that he liked nursing his mate, he really wanted to go back to killing these type of sons of bitches.

-

When Sam had some time to wander the mansion, he hadn’t really found anything as cool as the garden but he hadn’t explored all rooms yet. Dressed in some soft pants he climbed the stairs while hurting Sam didn’t want to give his sore ass any attention and pushed through. After falling asleep in the garden he had dreamed not the nightmares that normally haunted him but nice and peaceful dreams.

He had gotten away from his alpha for a couple of hours for the first time in 4 days and he could feel the way his old mind set got back.  

The other wolfs mostly stayed away from him not that he minded he could hear them talking about him how he was the ‘alpha’s bitch’ and that they would love to have pups inside of him. Not even wanting to think about it Sam strolled into a library that he hadn’t found before, gasping softly he looked around.

He could hear the little chuckle behind him and he stopped his body from leaning into the touch when two hands snaked around his waist and pulled his body against a firm chest. Before he could even think about what he was doing Sam turned in the arms that were holding him and scented his mate. He could feel himself getting aroused by the scent of ‘mate’ and when the first slick made its appearance Sam _froze._

Pushing away from the body that was holding him stronger now. “Sam **Stop**!” The voice was laced with something that his body responded to. He whimpered when he noticed that his body had stopped struggling and looked up into brown eyes. “Sam you need to learn your place!” The snarl made Sam bare his neck and lightly paw at his mate’s chest mumbling a sorry.

Apparently this was the right way to respond telling by the mouth that latched onto his neck. Again whimpering Sam knew he had to fight back he was a Winchester after all, but he couldn’t his body was refusing to push the other away even as teeth nipped at his collar bone.

When a thigh was pressed between his legs he growled and connected his fist with the alpha’s stomach. The grunt and the doubling over wolf that he got made Sam smile, bringing his knee up against the alpha’s nose. The angry crunch and blood that poured from the nose was a relief, Sam knew there was nothing made of silver close by but this had to do.

Sam made his way over to the old looking desk in the middle of the room, picking up the fountain pen. Putting his finger to the point and hissing when a burning sensation, light but noticeable, was the response. Running back to the alpha he got as far as holding the pen over the beast’s heart before the voice sounded again.

**“Stop!”**

Immediately Sam dropped the pen and got off of the alpha, he growled but the look from the wolf send him baring his neck and dropping to his knees. “Sam get your ass bended over the table!” The rough voice made him comply without the ability to do anything else. When the warm body draped over him he whimpered and took what the alpha was dealing, hoping Dean would stay far away.  


	4. Oh where art thou?

It had been two weeks now, Sam’s body had gone through all the changes. He hated how his body looked enough like him to fool himself, just a tiny bit smaller and a tiny bit less muscle. While standing in front of the mirror the alpha slid up behind him, placing his hands on Sam’s hips. Sam whimpered when the alpha mouthed at his mating bite, it made him feel aroused. Or wat Sam could remember as _‘aroused’_ His body had been used for someone else’s pleasure so much that he couldn’t remember it feeling good or that he consented to it.

The alpha however didn’t care for this, just sliding down Sam’s lacy panties and sliding his dick through the slick that leaked from his hole. Sam **hated** how his body responded with keening noses and happy feelings, he didn’t want this!

Once the alpha was inside of him he tended to black out, push his thoughts all the way back so he didn’t feel the cock inside him or the pull of the knot knotting them together. What got him out of this state however was a sharp sting in his neck. He whined when the alpha licked his blood from him and when he looked down he was happy to note that he was still soft. The alpha didn’t like it but only on special occasions Sam got to come so he left it at that.

-

They were snuggled in bed, Sam reading a book that he was allowed it was one of those you read as assignments in school but he couldn’t really say anything about it, the alpha was working on some papers that Sam couldn’t read. When the first scream came from outside Sam perked up a little looking at the alpha to see if he had noticed, he hadn’t. Sam kept quiet when he didn’t hear anything else and got back to his book, which he had finished for the tenth time now.

The alpha tended to get a little handsy when he got bored, so when Sam was pulled to straddle him it was nothing new, the past three weeks had been enough for Sam to learn what to expect. However when his alpha was sated and the knot slipped from his hole the last thing he expected was Dean to bust the door open and point a gun at the alpha.

Sam hadn’t really _lost hope_ in a way he had only hoped for Dean to never find his brother in a situation like this. “Sam!” Dean shouted and before Sam could respond the alpha growled. “Sam, on your knees!” Sam’s breath hitched as he tried to go against what his alpha was saying it got him enough time for Dean to shoot the alpha. After a few moments where the alpha didn’t get up am let out a shaky breath, finding his mind his own once again.

On his shaky legs he pulled off the cover and got out of the bed, Dean’s breath hitched as he now understood that some part of Sam was covered in bruises. The come still leaking down his thighs made Dean snarl and before he could do anything to make sure Sam knew it wasn’t directed at him Sam pulled over the covers and hid his body.

_“Sammy._ ”  Dean began uncertain but Sam just pulled on clothes and walked towards the door stopping in front of Dean and hugging him. “De-“ The old nickname made Dean smile and when the weight of his brothers body became a lot all of the sudden he knew Sam had fallen asleep.

Dean carried his brother to the car and smiled when he placed a blanket over him, he finally had his Sammy back!

-

When Sam woke up it was nice and warm, he sighed knowing that the rescue had been a dream. That is before he tried to roll over and dropped between the front seats of the car. “Welcome back sleeping beauty!” His brother sang and Sam flinched. He couldn’t handle the loud noise of his brother’s voice and his hand went directly to the mating bite, the bite that would tell Dean everything.

“Where are we headed?” _sir_ he added in his mind, his voice still soft and scared. “Were almost to Bobby’s!” His brother sang happily and smiled at Sam through the mirror. “We got 10 more minutes left, was gonna wake you when we were there.” Sam nodded got back on the bench and bundled up in the blanket trying to obscure the view of his neck.

The minutes went by fast and Sam drifted back to some state that let him relax. When the door opened the blanket was pulled from him. “Sa-!” Before he could respond he was pulled out of the car by his clothes and pushed onto the ground. He looked up into Bobby’s eyes they were set with anger and disgust. Dean hurried over asking what the hell was wrong with Bobby, which he responded to with pulling Sam up and baring his neck.

A whimper left Sam when Dean’s face contorted into something similar only with a lot more hurt behind it. “De! De please!” He begged but the sigh he got from his brother told tales. He was dropped onto the ground once more and Bobby growled something. The way his brother and father figure were looking at him was the worst thing ever. He tried to plead but nothing would get out of his mouth, fear was crippling him and he couldn’t do anything about it!

Sam sits up with a start his heartbeat frantic and his body shaking, sweat is cascading down his forehead and his clothes are clinging to him. He looks around and sees the interior of the impala, Dean is outside filling her up with gas it takes him way too long to realize that what just happened was a bad dream. Scrubbing a hand down his face Sam sits up and when his brother re-enters with some food he smiles.

“You look like you saw a ghost? What’s up?!” Dean asks, a bit of overprotectiveness coming through and Sam can’t help but smile. He shakes his head and nods his thanks to his brother, his voice had been raspy and it didn’t feel good. Sam just kept silent while eating his sandwich, it tasted nothing like what he had while he was captured and the greasy food helped Sam feel a little better.

He had found a scarf and used that to hide his neck Dean hadn’t asked about it yet and Sam took that as a note of _just letting him be_.

 “ _Where are we headed?”_

You could see the physical jump Dean did when he heard his brother’s voice, scratchy and soft and scared it sounded like he had gurgled some gravel. “Were headed to Bobby’s, he made me promise to bring you there once I found you.” Dean’s voice was soft like he was remembering something that happened not too long ago and was still hurting him.

Sam nodded and took another bite of his sandwich, the cheese was melted and the vegetables on it still crunchy. The different textures were nice and he got kinda lost in the flavours. When the car stopped Sam looked up, he could see the old house they used to sleep at whenever their dad left them with Bobby. The scrapyard hadn’t changed a bit and Sam smiled at that, he could easily outrun Dean here they used to make maps and stuff but Sam always ‘forgot’ to map a certain bit.

The thoughts quickly broke away from him when he heard the door slam shut, flinching Sam brought his legs up to his chest and crawled to the other side. Dean looked at him funny but Sam couldn’t shake his fear, if he was to get out of the car they would make him take of the scarf and _see what he had become._ He didn’t want that! His brother couldn’t hate him for that! He knew he was panicking too much but he couldn’t shake the fear he had.

It only got worse when the door opened and Bobby and Dean were both looking weirdly at him, he saw the confusion on Dean and the worried look on Bobby. “Sammy?” Bobby went and crouched close to the door smiling lightly and opening his arms as a way of letting Sam know that it was going to be okay. Dean how ever got a bit annoyed and grunted something about getting beer.

Sam slowly crawled over to Bobby once Dean was gone and before he knew it Bobby had him wrapped in his arms. Sam put his nose in Bobby’s neck and smelled him, if his alpha was still alive he would have gotten a beating for scenting another male. Sam let out a little sigh and smiled, clutching Bobby’s shirt in his hand he could feel the hand moving over his mark and the moment Bobby sighed Sam tried to push away from the man.

“Sam! Sammy it is fine!” He said keeping his voice even and light asking not demanding Sam anything at all. Sam calmed and soon he was back to shaking and crying in Bobby’s arms. _‘Bobby accepted it, he knows! And he said it was fine!’_  His mind worked over hours trying to find something to make sense out of. “I’s fine Sammy, just relax.” Bobby moved his hand up and down on Sam’s back.

Dean had walked back outside summoned by the commotion going on with his brother. He crouched as well and took over Sam but as soon as his hand went to his neck he stilled and froze. Sam tensed and looked up into his brother’s eyes, wishing that he had never done that. Dean pushed him away and Sam’s head snapped against the impala he winched and whimpered.

Bobby moved over and held Sam who was once again whimpering and shaking. “Dean!” Sam flinched only to be shushed by Bobby once again. “He has a mark! Bobby!” Sam was trying to crawl backwards away from the threat but Bobby held him where he was. Bobby growled and looked at Dean as if he had lost his brain. “He is your **brother!** ” He shouted placing his hands over Sam’s ears. “Shit has happened to him! Can’t you see he flinches at everything and you **dare say that he is marked?!** ” Sam was calming down some, Bobby still believed him to be good and Dean would see it as well he just needed, _time_.

Dean grunted threw the bottle down and stormed off. Sam looked at Bobby but didn’t look him in the eye, his alpha hated that. He bared his neck in case Bobby would want to mark him, he didn’t know why he would but he felt as the alpha presence there. Bobby shook his head and sighed. “I’ll call that idjit Garth and he can help.” Sam nodded remembering that Garth was also turned into a wold and would know what to do!

-

Sam was brought into the house and with the little Bobby had seen he had made a small nest for Sam, using soft materials in the room Dean and he shared if they were there. Sam made a happy noise once Bobby came in with some books and food, just some sandwiches and some Latin lore but Sam had eaten nothing but fruit and vegetables and read all the stuff for little kids.

“T-thanks Bobby.” The small voice was back and it still sounded like he had gurgled gravel. Bobby smiled a small knowing smile, sitting down on the bed Sam kept his body away from touch at all cost and Bobby knew about some ‘taboo lore’ and he had also called Garth and asked him a little, his wife had been more helpful telling him about some lore that if a person was marked during sex that they would end up Omega, also there was lore about the first alpha claiming a mate that would be able to shift on command and not have to eat the hearts of their kill.

Sam looked up from his food, still not looking in eyes, and smiled a little. “This is really good, thank you Bobby.” Bobby nodded once more and smiled before growing a bit more serious. “You’re thick headed brother left, he said he needed some time and space. I told him that you needed him more but he just left. Garth with be here with his wife in a few days.” Sam nodded his heart broke a little when he heard that Dean had left but Garth and his wife could help him understand and always being a nerd helped getting over the fact that his brother had left _him._

Okay maybe it didn’t help the full 100% but Sam didn’t want to focus on that. Bobby left his room and Sam finished half of the sandwich before digging into the reading. He got through a third of the book before he fell asleep nice and warm without someone out there ready to hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I'm sorry about being late! I just didn't have any energy left! Whoops.


	5. Troubled water

When he had woken up Dean had been standing in the open door way, plate of food in his hand and looking at the half eaten sandwich that way still laying on Sam’s night stand. Frowning Dean walked off again without placing the new food down and Sam sighed, curling in on himself. He didn’t feel his best and the alpha’s voice kept booming inside his head warning him for something. Shaking his head trying to clear it, Sam sat up and picked up the half eaten sandwich.

While he was munching on that he could hear a heated argument downstairs, Dean was stating quite obvious that Sam was now even a worse monster than before. Bobby was trying to defend him but Sam knew Dean was stubborn as hell, he couldn’t blame his brother. While Bobby was trying to convince Dean that they let Garth go and that Sam would try his best to not do anything stupid, Dean was just too much like their dad sometimes.

The slam of the door and opening of baby had Sam getting up out of bed and watching what was happening from his window. When he saw Dean opening the trunk picking up something and looking him directly in the eye, whilst walking next to baby and just dropping Sam’s duffel, getting in the car and driving off. Sam felt his heart break a little, while he slipped to his knees and let some of the tears flow down his cheeks.

-

After a few minutes, forty-five to be exact, Sam had enough of crying got up and walked downstairs. While he went to the front door he didn’t come across Bobby, he could how ever hear the man busy in his study so Sam knew he hadn’t seen Dean’s version of a breakup.

Walking outside Sam made his way towards his duffel and picked it up, when he spun around Bobby was now standing on the porch and for a few seconds Sam was sure that he was being kicked out. However Bobby dragged a hand down his face and sighed. “I asked the idjit not to do something stupid, yet there he is dropping you.”

Biting on his lip and tugging on his sleeve Sam looked down. “I can leave if you w-want, I get that Dean is more useful.” Bobby looked at him and a small smile made its way on his face. “Even if he would be handy for hunting, you went through hell, again. You deserve more attention than his stupid ass.” Sam sighed and looked up. “He just t-takes after dad.. We can’t blame him.” Bobby sighed and shook his head.

“He wants to act like that I can get mad at him for not taking care of his little brother, who recently got his ass back from being a knight of hell!” Sam flinched at the shout and anger in Bobby’s voice and when he felt a hand clasp around his wrist he looked up to see the sorry face of Bobby. He knew better than to do but he couldn’t help and sag his body into the embrace his father figure gave him.

After they almost lost Bobby with the leviathan’s they had stocked him away somewhere safe, he had actually been spending a lot of time with Garth and his pack while the house got rebuild, Bobby wanted his house back badly.

While Sam didn’t notice Bobby did notice the way he bared his neck to him, he had talked a lot to Garth’s mate who was an omega and needless to say Bobby got interested in some things. Whilst some werewolves were too far gone from the first breed Garth’s pack was one of the view that were an almost direct link to the alpha, when Sam had spilled some of the story behind his capture he texted Garth immediately.

He had gotten some info back about Sam’s behaviour and while he hadn’t said anything to Sam yet Garth and his wife were on his way. “Sam, I got in contact with Garth and his wife, I know I should have asked but they’re coming to help you..” Sam froze for a moment but then simply whimpered and nodded, Bobby knew this wasn’t something Sam wanted per se but seeing Bobby as the only authority figure made him accept it nonetheless.

Sighing Bobby placed his hands on Sam’s shoulders and lightly guides him back to the house. “Let’s get you something to eat and drink.” Before Bobby could react Sam made a bee-line for the kitchen, trying to start on lunch and Bobby had to stop him. “Sam let me make something for you, go sit at the counter.” Sam looked him in the eye, sagging a little and nodding going to sit at the counter. He was playing with his fingers keeping his head down but his back straight, when a blanket was placed over his shoulders he looked up and smiled at Bobby, thanking him and snuggling close.

-

Bobby was just about done with lunch when there was a knock at the door, Sam wanted to get it but Bobby stopped him once more. He hoped that it was Dean who came back but he punished that type of thought immediately, how could he even **think** that he was important right now.

The smell hit him before anything else the smell was purely **alpha** and he whimpered. Bobby walked into the kitchen the omega Bess walking behind him and somewhat obscuring the pure alpha smell. She smiled when she saw Sam and immediately walked over to him, Sam shied away a little and when the smile turned pure motherly he let himself relax.

He noticed that Garth stayed next to Bobby and away from the 2 omegas and Sam was grateful for that. “Hey there, I am Bess.” The sweet omega said and Sam smiled. “S-sam.” He held his hand out and Bess her smile brightened even more. They fell into easy talk about some of the more basic things and when she asked if it was okay for Garth and Bobby to join them at the counter Sam had nodded.

When they had joined Sam had gone a bit silent again, it was weird feeling the need to lower is gaze from Garth. He had known him for a while and even helped them when he was first turned. Garth had let him feel at peace and even as a person not just as a thing. Conversation started back up and Sam even told a little of what had happened when the Alpha had captured him. While Bess was also one of the direct sires of the Alpha she had never known him to want pups and was a bit flabbergasted.

Bobby had put food on the table when the known sound of the impala was heard, Sam’s gaze snapped over to Bobby’s who frowned and shrugged. They all sort of held their breath when they heard the door slam closed. “Bobby, there is a weird car up front!” Came the gruff voice of Dean and Sam badly wanted to get of his chair and kneel only to have Bess hold him in place and give him a small smile.

The moment Dean stepped through the door and saw Garth and Bess sitting there and Bess holding Sam’s hand he snarled, picked up the gun from where he kept it in his waistband and pointed it at Bess. Sam pulled Bess closer to him, feeling the need to make sure Bess was going to be okay but it was Bobby who responded verbally.

“Dean! You idjit put that down!” He snarled and Sam was happy that he wasn’t on the receiving end on that one. Dean shook his head. “What are you doing letting all these monsters in your house Bobby!” The question was laced with hatred and Sam flinched, he could feel Bess snarl. “That is your brother sitting behind me trying to protect me right now! How dare you talk to him like that!” She snarled and Sam tried to shush her tried to stop her from getting up.

But while Sam’s instincts were clouded by fear had Bess already smelled that there was no silver in the bullets, those were just normal once. This was also the main key of why Garth just kept eating, smiling a little while he knew that his wife could be a badass.

Dean looked at the woman weirdly and then moved his gaze over to Sam, he could see the monster shaking and trying his hardest to look deviant. A small chuckle left Dean and he smiled. “So this is now a monster hotel?!” He snarled and made a mental note of the way Sam flinched. He nodded pointing his gun at each of them and then placing it back where he had it before all this.

“Well Bobby I guess you wouldn’t mind if I stayed as well, seeing as the happy family brought their trailer.” Bobby looked like he wanted to protest but Dean was already picking up Sam’s plate and walking towards the living room happily eating and humming.

The tension at the table stayed there for a good few minutes until Bess snarled and started to angrily clean the plates. Garth looked over to the scared omega. “Sam? Is it okay if I come over and try and comfort you?” The voice was so soothing and Sam could feel that this alpha didn’t want to hurt him so he nodded and let Garth pull him in a light embrace humming a small song.

The plates had been cleaned Dean had a beer and Sam was trying to sit in the living room without bringing attention to the fact that he was hiding in his book. Sam had smelled something on Dean and he knew the smell to well, alcohol and woman, and he had hated that he had driven his brother into drinking just after noon.

When Dean stood up and cracked his back without saying a word he went upstairs. Sam looked up from his book when Bess let out a growl. “How are you so well-mannered while that pig of a man is your brother?!” Sam let out a little chuckle which got him a soft smile from everyone in the room, which in turn made him blush. “I-I don’t k-know.” His voice was shaky and he didn’t like that everyone was looking at him like that.

“Okay well, Sam it’s late you should get some sleep. We’ll go out tomorrow morning early and see how well your sense of smell is getting.” Sam sat upright with enthusiasm when he heard what she had planned, and the chuckle Bess let out let him know that his reaction was accepted. He got up and hugged everyone, even Garth, and went towards bed hearing Bess explain why he had hugged Bobby when he never really did that if no one was dying.

He walked upstairs with a smile, brushed his teeth and changed into his softest of soft pyjamas. humming he walked into the room and stopped dead when he saw Dean sitting in the bed he used to have when they were little, reading the book Sam had gotten to get more information on his current situation.  

“Ahh there he is, the bitch.” Sam flinched and Dean chuckled. “This is a god book, say Sammy was this how the Alpha treated you? Like a proper bitch?” Sam moved his gaze towards the floor and when Dean laughed he tried not to move. Hearing the bed creek he knew Dean had gotten up and was now walking towards him, moving in circles around him. “I see, he did.” Placing a hand on Sam’s shoulder made Sam tense. “Well, what are you waiting for! You’re sleeping on the ground tonight!” Dean pushed Sam towards a corner where a simple pillow and blanket lay.

Stumbling to the floor and seeing the ‘nest’ made of only one blanket made Sam sigh, Dean was right though the Alpha had treated him like any omega should be treated. The lights went out before Sam had settled down and when Sam grunted something he didn’t pay attention, just getting the pillow beneath his head and his body covered as well as the blanket allowed. He hated the feeling of fear he was feeling.


	6. Run rabbit run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda went over board with this one, whoops.

When he woke up Dean was still fast asleep, quickly scurrying to turn off his alarm Sam held his breath for a few seconds. After a loud snore Sam was finally able to breathe again now calmed down enough and knowing that he hadn’t woken Dean. Getting up proved a bit more difficult as his joints cracked and snapped back into place, the pose he had taken while sleeping seemed to have cramped up his muscles and he almost couldn’t move at all.

Walking downstairs Sam could smell the food and coffee, a small smile tugged at his lips when he saw Garth cook and Bess read the paper. It seemed so off, an alpha cooking and the omega reading. Shaking off his confusion he walked over and when Bess got up and pulled him into a tight embrace his smile grew bigger.

“Here eat something before we head out Sam.” Garth told him as he placed three plates with equal amounts of food on the table. Sam looked a bit weird and when he met Bess’s kind eyes he swallowed and took a seat, picking up a fork and taking a small bite. Looking up and seeing Garth and Bess talking away and not noticing him. After a few minutes Bess looked up smiled a sad smile and pushed the plate further towards Sam. “You can eat honey, don’t worry it’s all for you.”

Looking at the perplexed Sam Bess smiled and nudge him to eat, when he took a good bite they both smiled. “We’re only going out when you had enough for at least this morning.” Garth said his voice soft and Sam frowned once more, getting weird mixed signals with how he thought about an alpha. Still he nodded and took some more bites.

When Sam had finally finished a quarter of his plate he was full, pushing the plate away he smiled when Garth picked up the plate and put it in the fridge. Bess was getting her jacket and putting on her shoes, Sam was putting on his shoes alone in the living room when Dean had come downstairs.   
When he heard him clearing his throat he looked up and saw the angry face of his brother he flinched.

“So, why you up so early huh _Sammy_.” He snarled and smiled at his little brother who just seemed to want to become one with the couch. Sam just stared and when Dean let out a snarky ‘now?!’ Sam flinched and stuttered. “I-I was going to, going to t-train.” Dean laughed and walked away just when Bess entered the room. Bess frowned upon seeing Sam shake a little and when she smelled the room she knew why, a low growl left her as she went to comfort Sam.

-

They had headed out a bit father than they had originally planned, Bess had told Garth what had gone down that morning between the brother’s and Garth had let Bobby know to try and get rid of the older Winchester. As soon as they were in the car Sam became a totally different person, his window was open and he moved so that his hair was blowing in the wind if he were to stick his tongue out he would be the perfect representation of a dog.

The radio was loud and all 3 of them were laughing and having fun, even Sam could forget that Garth was an alpha and was supposed to be all demanding and shit. Bess and Garth had filled him in on what they were going to do, the night was still dark and Sam’s senses were attacked by all the new smells.

When the car stopped Sam didn’t wait for permission, for the first time in months he just opened the door got out and stretched to his full length. The couple shared a small smile that was kind of sad, they were really beginning to see Sam as their pup and the more out of character he looked the sadder the couple got.

“Okay, so game plan!” Bess clapped her hands bringing both boys out of their small game of chase, smiling openly when they finally listened, she had tried 3 times.   
“Were going to hunt rabbits!” Smiling when Sam’s ears seemed to perk up. “When you smell them try and catch them before the other gets them.” She smiled when Garth seemed to get a bit scared of his opponent, while Sam had not been a wolf for long he still was a hunter and he knew how to track. “Also Garth will get a 30 seconds delay, because.” She put emphasis on the because when Garth seemed to want to argue. “He cheated and went here last night.”

She seemed stern and Sam chuckled when Garth whined, and alpha who whined! He got pushed off of the log they were sitting on a few seconds later, which only made him chuckle even more. They ended up wrestling Bess sighed and pulled a hand down her face, retying her shoes to make sure they were secure and putting her hair in a ponytail. When she whistled loudly both of the males stopped and Sam looked up from the ground where he had Garth pinned, smiling she gave him a high five and a rubber band for him to tie his hair out of his face.

Bess and Sam stood next to each other while Garth counted down when he reached 1 both Bess and Sam shot off like their life depended on it. There was a rigged setup for a firework to go off when the time had stopped and they were supposed to head back with their catch.

-

A vase crashed down on the tiles while you could hear shouting, Jody sighed and got out of her car where she was parked in front of the house where she was supposed to settle a disturbance. She could hear shouting from the inside and some more crashing of stuff, taking that as her cue she got out of her car and walked the small path to the house.

Knocking on the door didn’t help so she sighed, took a deep breath and shouted. “Police! I’m coming in!” As she kicked the door down. There she found a young man on the ground bleeding from his nose and panting heavily, the older man was supporting himself on the counter and breathing heavily as well. The older of the two pointed down. “I called because of him, I’m Bobby.” When he actually looked up he smiled. “But you already know that, Jody.”

She smiled and nodded her hello to the older man she had in the office one too many times, looking down she sighed as she also recognized Dean. “I leave you boys a few months to take care of some police stuff and this is how you pay me a visit?!” Her voice had taken ‘the mom voice’ as Sam liked to call it. “Where is the bigger one?” She asked and when Dean seemed to scowl and Bobby seemed to sadden she knew there was something going on.

“Okay, well don’t tell me if you don’t want to. But Dean you’re coming with me.” Dean looked up and shook his head. “No way lady!” Jody actually slapped him for that.   
He looked a bit dazed and growled after. “This is Bobby’s house boy, and he made it clear that he doesn’t want you here right now!” She placed Dean in handcuffs and without much trouble pulled him towards the car.

Bobby took a deep breath pressing a hand to the cut on his arm, getting a smile from Jody and a curt ‘you should put something on that’ before she left, Dean in chains and no longer posing a threat to his younger brother. Huffing out a laugh he looked at the clock it was still way too early to do anything other than prepare food for when the others came back.

With that thought in mind, and knowing that Dean knew he wasn’t allowed back, he got into the kitchen and for the first time since Sam had gotten back turned on the radio.

-

Sam smelled his surroundings and smiled a little when he could _smell_ that he was closing in on the rabbit. He had made sure that it smelled older at least a winter old to make sure he didn’t kill a baby and got enough to feed all 3 of them. He ran faster and he could feel his attention snapping on the rabbit that hadn’t even seen or heard him, smiling when he went in for a quick kill. At the same time as the rabbit took his last breath the fireworks went off.

Smiling he kept the rabbit in his mouth and ran back. When he got back to the car he could see that Bess had a rabbit as well and Garth was sporting a nice new bite on his leg. When he placed his rabbit in the cooler he went over to Garth looking at the wound and smiling when he saw that it was already disinfected. “How did you get bitten?!” He didn’t care that his voice was laced with laughter. Bess behind him laughed out loud as well. “He wanted to steal my rabbit, he may be my mate but that was mine!”

Sam looked between the both of them and when Garth slapped a hand down on his shoulder he finally let himself calm down. And when he looked back the wound was already healed. Smiling and nudging Garth’s hand with his cheek they both chuckled. “Sam! Where did you get this rabbit?! It’s bigger than my catch!” Bess sounded jealous and even a bit proud.

“I tracked it a bit further in the forest could smell it from the start.” Bess her mouth fell open. “You could _smell_ the rabbit that was that far away from here?!” Sam only nodded still relaxed with the touch on his shoulder. “Wow.” Was the only thing Bess and Garth said for a good few minutes.

They had taken a small break before heading back, Sam nursing some hot chocolate and Gath and Bess some coffee. “So Sam is there anything you want to talk about without the humans?” Garth asked him from where he was sitting on the other side from where Sam and Bess were huddled up. Sam slowly nodded. “The Alpha said something about the different ‘genders’?” He used quotation marks for the gender bit because he kinda knew what the differences were.

“Yeah, we have Beta which is basically just humans who can shift partially. Omega’s which well you two are, you are like the females you go into heat and you can get pregnant depending on how close the line is to the Alpha you can fully shift. And then there is Alpha which is what I am, we are more like the males we go into ruts and can get omega’s pregnant. We are also supposed to protect the pack only the omegas are more of the leaders.” The last bit took Sam off guard, the Alpha had made him think that he had to obey his mate even though the mark was forced upon him and he didn’t have a say anymore.

“How often do you go into heats and ruts?” Bess smiled and pulled Sam a bit closer. “Every spring, and when you’re mates you’ll sink up with them after a while.” Sam nodded and sighed, it was becoming autumn and he smiled knowing that he still had a while before his first heat. “The Alpha also said that I don’t have to eat human hearts? He said the wolves that do are impure?” Bess nodded and Garth smiled. “The 3rd generation is too impure, they need to eat human hearts because they’re still too human. We on the other hand are turned by the Alpha himself which makes us a first generation, Bess is a 2nd generation.” Sam nodded taking a sip from his hot chocolate.

“That also means we can just eat anything we want, and we can fully change our senses are better and we are healthier.” The sun was coming up and Garth was cleaning up the stuff they had brought. “Come on Sam, let’s see how Bobby is holding up.” Sam didn’t know Bess had asked Bobby to get rid of Dean. He answered with a curt nod before they all got up and piled back in the car.

-

Bobby had finally gotten done with the last of the bacon when he could hear the car pulling up on the gravel. Smiling when he placed the last bit on the table and turning to Sam when he walked inside. The change was obvious he was standing straight body relaxed and cheeks painted red, he brought the younger male in for a hug whispering under his breath that Dean had gotten himself arrested. Sam instantly pulled back holding Bobby at arm’s length while looking him over. “I can smell the blood Bobby, did he hurt you?” Sam almost growled knowing that his brother had hurt his father figure, he fussed over the male a little more to the amusement of Bess and Garth until he was sure that Bobby had cleaned up his wound and dressed himself.

“Sam I’m fine yer idjit!” Bobby snarled only there was no heat behind it. Sam also didn’t flinch once and just nodded, walking over to the kitchen and getting the last stuff for breakfast. Bobby sighed rubbing a hand down his face and smiled when Bess hugged him. “Let him get the last bits for breakfast, it’s his way of caring for you.” Sighing once more Bobby nodded and sat down with the Garth.

Sam came back and placed the last plates down smiling when he saw everyone at the table, taking a seat himself and taking a serving. Conversation was easy and Bobby asked all kinds of questions about the hunt.

“I can’t believe it Bobby! He smelled a rabbit that was a few kilometres away!” Bess was all hyped on the fact that Sam had apparently done something amazing. Garth dragged Sam in for a small hug and Sam smiled. “I just followed my nose Bess, it was nothing.” He mummered into Garth’s chest.

Breakfast went well after Bobby left to work on his cars and Bess was getting ready to go out and prepare the rabbits. Sam was cleaning the kitchen, he insisted and when Bobby tried to tell him off Sam had gone and ignored him, Garth was leaning against the door opening. Looking at how Sam was working in the kitchen.

“Do you have nightmares of what happened?” He asked out of nowhere, he hadn’t wanted to ask Sam that but it had just come out. Seeing Sam freeze up and flinch let him know that he had made a mistake.

Sam turned around and his whole demeanour changed from confident to insecure in under 0.10 seconds. Garth tried to take a step towards the new omega but when he saw Sam almost **crawl** on top of the counter. Shaking his head Sam took a deep breath his senses filling with the distinct smell of alpha didn’t help. He let out a small whine trying to make himself smaller, Garth shook his head turned around and saw that Bess was already there pulling his mate and pushing her towards Sam Bess immediately put her hands up and tried to slowly get to Sam.

Sam let her get close and as soon as he could smell omega he calmed down a lot, she was shushing him trying to get him to breathe. When he had finally gotten some lungful’s of air she smile at him. “There you go, now what did my idiot of a mate ask you?” Sam took some more breaths trying to calm himself, when Garth was about to speak up a dark look from Bess stopped him, the only reason he stayed there is because Sam needed to know that the smell of alpha wasn’t bad.

“H-he asked me if,-“ Again taking a deep breath and resettling his nerves. “If I had night, nightmares. About what, what happened.” Bess sighed making sure she looked at Garth and shooting him another angry look. “Can he come closer, Sam?” Waiting for the nod she smiled. “You gotta say it Sam, not letting him near you until you **say** so.” Sam looked up a weird look on his face, after a few seconds he opened his mouth. “Y-yes, he can he can come here.” She smiled softly at him and held a hand out for her mate.

When garth placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder he was oddly calmed down, smiling and placing his hand on Garth’s. After a few minutes he took another breath. “I do still, do still have nightmares.” He looked down at the ground moving his worn out shirt between his fingers. While they were all standing really close it didn’t feel cornering as when Dean had done it.

As soon as that thought came across his mind, he could hear the impala’s engine.  


	7. Like a dog

To say Dean was pissed was an understatement, he was **furious!** Not only had his brother gone and changed into what they hunt now he was also trying to ‘control it’. Maybe he was even angrier at Bobby, he threw him under the bus for god’s sake!

Taking a deep calming breath Dean steadied his hands and pulled out of the parking lot. He had gotten Jody to agree with him, he could drive his own car. Maybe if he played his cards right he could get Sam back with him, where he should be so Dean could _contain_ the monster. While he was a monster now Dean was the one responsible for it.

Sighing and driving back towards Bobby’s home he tries to come up with a game plan.

-

Sam wasn’t the only one who had heard the impala, Garth got into an alpha-mode as Bess called it. She smiled as her mate went over to the door growling under his breath when the car shut off.  While Bess is happy with her mate’s reaction Sam gets up and moves closer to the door that leads to the back yard. Hating himself for even thinking about running. Bess however is at his side in a moment and smiles.

“Just breathe Sam.” She tells him hoping that it’ll calm him down. Nodding Sam takes a deep breath and smiles when it helps, even if it is just a little. Holding his breath and waiting for the door to open, Bobby had taken his shotgun and stood next to Garth.

Sam noticed the smell first, or the lack of smell. He smelled like Dean like his brother but it missed a particular scent, the smell of leather was still there but the smell that said _safe_ was completely lost on him now, slightly panicked he looks over to Bess and she smiles sadly.

“You know better than to be safe with that man Sam.” She said shaking her head, looking up when the door slams open. Bobby loads his shotgun while Garth growls, Dean just walks in with his hands held up smiling.

“Okay maybe I was a little naïve thinking that you all would be happy to see me. Sammy.” He nods towards his brother while wearing a smirk, Garth once again growls. Dean looks over to him and his smile fades hands dropping to be at his side. “Oh I see you got yourself a new alpha, I thought this one was wolf married tho.” He smiles.

“Well guess what bucko, I raised Sam myself there is no way he would choose you over me!” Taking his gun and taking off the safety he looks over to Sam. “Silver bullets, the wolves don’t have to die Sammy, and neither does Bobby.”

Breath catching in his chest Sam looks at his brother. “It’s you against Bobby with a shotgun and Garth, what makes you think that you can win this?” He asks his brother trying to sound strong and sure but cursing himself when his voice shakes a little.

“Well-“ Dean says while walking closer to Bobby. “For one I made sure the bullets are blanks.” When Bobby goes to take the shot Sam breath catches when nothing happens, the smile returning to Dean’s face. “And the second-“ He shoots Bess in the leg Sam being too late to see it coming. “I think Garth would prefer to get that bullet out of his wife, now that he doesn’t have backup.” Sam lets Bess down slowly taking off his flannel to put pressure on the wound.

Just like Dean said Garth rushes over and calms his mate, Sam gives him some tweezers while Bobby tries for a melee attacks that Dean easily avoids and then pushes Bobby in the kitchen. Standing up holding his hands above his head he curses himself for the tears. “Okay! Okay Dean, Dean I get it you win!” He tries to shout but his voice doesn’t get above a whisper.

“Over here Sam.” He points to his side just a little behind him. “Nice and easy.” Hanging his head Sam walks over to his brother seeing Garth pull the bullet from his mate while something metal clasps around his wrists. Hissing in pain he looks down to see silver embedded handcuffs around his wrists and a smug looking Dean.

“Now.” He says while looping his arm around Sam’s neck and pointing the gun at Garth’s head. “Be all good little doggies and stay!” He says while walking backwards and pushing Sam into the backseat of the car.

Sam settles himself where he is pushed in the backseat of the car looking over to see Bobby Bess and Garth looking angry and said but still held at gun point there is not a lot they can do. “On the floor Sammy just like a dog.” Sam scowls but one look from Dean through the mirror he shies away, trying to fold his body to fit.

“Good boy.” Dean says before driving off turning on the radio and singing along, a mockery of the days Sam and Dean spend in the car both singing along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all have had a great holiday and I wish you all a happy 2019!


	8. The collar

Sam was cramped, right now the Impala was pushing him stuck between the back-seat and the back of the front seat. He was behind his normal seat, Dean wanted to be able to see him if he looked in a certain way.

They were currently stopped at a small diner close to where Dean had just filled up the car again, there was a blanket thrown over Sam making sure people from the outside couldn’t see him. Sam had kept still not wanting to anger his brother even more, he had gotten a bottle of water.

When the door opened again Dean let out a grunt dropping a bag on the shotgun seat. “Got a girls number, she was hot!” he said harshly pulling off the blanket and smiling at the scared look Sam threw him. “Got you some proper doggy stuff!” Sam just caught the collar Dean threw him. “One of my hunter buddies had this werewolf as pet for a while, got this to keep him in line.” Dean sounded smug almost _happy_ to lock Sam away.

Dean drove off heading back to the bunker they called their own now, driving a little faster than he normally would. “When we get back we gotta discuss some things.” Sam his head collided with the door when Dean took a turn a bit too harshly, hissing in pain.

Dean turned up the music tuning out Sam who had let a whimper slide.

_

Hands grabbed his hair and pulled him out of the car, his hands went to the wrists to try and relief the pain. “Come on!” Dean’s gruff voice said pulling harsher and dragging Sam behind him, when they got to the stairs Dean just simple pushed him off of the stairs. Hands going to support his neck to make sure he didn’t hurt it, knees tucking into his chest and rolling down the stairs.

He didn’t know how long he was laying at the end of the stairs, but when Dean’s foo collided with his ribs he whimpered and curled into himself as well as he could. “I got your stuff, because you were too rude to get it yourself.” He said before dropping the one backpack in front of him, placing the six pack of beer down on the table and taking one before sitting down and staring at his brother who was still crumpled on the floor.

Sam dragged himself up into a sitting position looking up at his brother. “Dean.” He started looking at him with pleading eyes. “Come on man, this is not like you.” He didn’t want to beg his brother but at the moment he was willing to try anything.

Dean chuckled taking a long drag from his beer, smiling when he placed it down and took the collar. “You know, you’re the one who got turned. Not me.” He said venom lacing his voice. He ignored the flinch and leaned his elbows on his knees, holding the collar between his hands.

He was sort of smirking and Sam didn’t like it one bit, he motioned with his hand to get Sam to move towards him. Sam looked at him, eyebrow cocked and a huff of air left him in slight amusement. “Come here Sam.” Dean tried growling low in his throat when he once again refused, now refusing a direct order.

Standing up and walking over to where he was sitting raising his hand and slapping an open palm against Sam’s cheek. Sam his head snapped to the other side his teeth digging the inside of his cheek, catching himself with his hands on the floor.

“Now we can try again.” Dean said while walking back to the chair sitting down once again. “Come here, _Sam_.” Sam spat some spit mixed with blood on the floor, looking up at his brother angrily. “No.” He stated simply holding eye contact with his brother. “I am not coming to where you are, and I will **not** let you put that _thing_ on me.” The anger was clear his voice sounding like a snarl.

Instead of the anger like Sam expected his brother sighed placing the collar on the table and finishing his beer. “Okay, I see too much too fast, I can work with that.” He mutters picking up the bag of food and starting to eat, while Sam is still sitting on the floor whole body in pain.

Sam tries to stand up but as soon as he stands Dean throws the beer bottle on the ground in front of him, effectively shattering it in a thousand small pieces. Looking down at the shattered glass Sam growls, eyes snapping to his smirking brother. “Did I say you could walk, _Sammy_?” He drawls enjoying the surprised look on his face.

“Dean, you can’t just keep me here!” He snaps fuming when his brother just laughs. “Oh well Sammy if you’re not listening to me, I ain’t listening to you!” His face loses all humour eyes locking on Sam’s, while Sam tries to keep the contact up he is the first to look away. “Now be a good boy and clean up your mess!"

Getting the dusting bin and sweeping up the glass Sam smirks walking over to where his brother is seated and just. Dropping the glass in his lap. What he didn’t think off is Dean standing up way too quick for him to process and before he knows it a hand grasps his hair and slams his whole upper body into the table. Leaning over Sam pinning him with his full body Dean snarls slamming his head into the table a few times for good measure.

“Now why would you go and do **that**?” His voice is chill devout of any emotions and when Sam just chuckles he is slammed into the table once more. “Just to get you riled up!” Comes Sam’s response and Dean lets out a warm chuckle almost making Sam think that his past reactions were just for show. However when Sam feels the metal clasp around his neck tightly his whole body just _slumps_.

“Now that we have gotten that out of the way, be a good boy and _kneel_.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how dark do we want this story to become?


	9. Welcome to purgatory

Bobby was snarling once again fearing for Sam’s life, Bess and Garth were following Sam his scent and trying to find it. Only for rain to wash away the smell, just their luck. Bobby growled as he swung his hand pushing everything off of his desk. Picking up the bottle of jack he had bought not the day before to celebrate Sam’s first hunt, uncapping it and taking a big mouth full of the burning amber liquid.

He heard the car not long after he finished half the bottle, growling when Bess and Garth walked in both turning up their noses at the foul smell of alcohol. “That better be a good news drink Bobby!” Bess said before walking into the room, taking the bottle of jack and recapping it.

“If ye have good news than it could be!” He said voice loud and booming off of the walls in his old house, both Bess and Garth sighed and shook their heads. “That’s what I thought.” Bobby said trying to take the bottle only for Bess to hold it out of range, causing Bobby to stumble Garth to come and help him land on the couch.

“Sleep it off Bobby, we’ll continue looking.” Garth said voice low and soothing like he tended to do with new pups. Bobby murmured something before falling asleep light snores starting soon after. Garth looked sadly up at his mate walking over to her and embracing her, expelling soothing feelings to her. “We will find him we have to.” Bess just nodded letting the tears finally fall down her face.

_

**1 Year later**

_Sam looked at the demons surrounding him their faces looking like they went ten round with a wood chipper. The only clear face he could make out was one with green eyes so beautiful that he didn’t get why he wasn’t helping him. The demon’s descended and Sam could only scream._

Sam wake up gasping water dripping off of his face and a voice filling his small room, not that he could comprehend what the voice was talking about. It sounded like static while being underwater. Sam groaned rolling on his side and swallowing to clear the taste in his mouth, once again he could taste his own blood.

The hit with a stick was something that got him to focus on the reality of the current situation. “You didn’t listen! Again!” Came his brother’s voice, sounding a bit clearer. He sighed and squatted down in front of Sam, taking his face between his hands. “Now repeating what I said, some hunters will be over today you need to be on your best behaviour.” The smirk that marred his brother’s lips was off putting.

In Dean’s world ‘being on your best behaviour’ meant kneeling and doing everything he told him to do in an instant. He swallowed and nodded, his ability to speak freely taken away from him by the collar. “ _Good boy_.” Came the praise making Sam fight tears. He didn’t like it when Dean was soft with him, he needed the pain to remember and not fall for his tricks.

Dean smiled and placed a bag on the ground. “You got ten minutes to get ready, I’ll be in the living room I already have your pillow.” Sam sighed but nodded he got a pet on the head and a smiling Dean left the room he called his.

Throughout the year Sam had gotten used to what Dean tended to do with him.

_

“No way Dean!” He shouted from where he was standing in front of the kitchen door, Dean was smirking in an evil way Sam did not like one bit. Holding in his hands were, were. **Dog bowls**. One filled with some sort of human food, luckily, and one filled with normal water. Placing them down Dean walked over to where Sam was shrunken against the wall, he had learned that Dean didn’t like it when he used his full height.

Hands came to a stop on his cheek. “Yes Sam you are, it’s the only way I’ll allow you to eat. If it’s not from my hand.” The last bit was said with a smirk one that made Sam flinch and look down, how his situation got so fucked up he didn’t know.

“Now come on Sammy, I have something to put in your room.” Dean sounded happy and he was dragging a bag with him, Sam followed him. They didn’t use his room often normally Dean locked him in Dean’s room while he was asleep, he had a small dog bed and a place to tie him up.

When Dean unlocked his door pushing inside starting to put something up, when Dean was done he stood proudly and Sam gasped when he saw it. “Dean, what is this?” Dean walked over to him and smiled, hands plunging in his hair and kicking his knee to make him kneel. Sam whimpered hands going to Dean’s wrists tears gathering in his eyes.

“This.” Dean started, hands pulling on his hair to move him over to the thing. “Is for when you’re bad.” He opened the cage and smiled. “You disobeyed me so good luck with being in there for the rest of the day!” He snarled as he pushed Sam in roughly, it was cold and almost too small for Sam’s height.

“No! Dean don’t!” He tried to get Dean to rethink most of the times, but the lock was snapped shut and Dean crouched in front of him. “And because you have been annoying me for quite some time.” He licked his lips. “Clothes come off.” Sam actually flung backwards back colliding with the metal cage bars, mutely shaking his head.

“Do I need to undress you?” He asked voice low and devoid of all emotion and Sam could actually see his bright green eyes become darker. Sam waited as long as he dared before starting to undress himself, he only had some pants and a tank top. Passing the clothes through the bars and when Dean passed him the collar, which he didn’t have to wear when they didn’t have to sleep.

Taking the collar growling and flinging it across the room, Dean laughed picking it up again and walking over to the corner. “Well let me introduce you to the punishment of denying punishment.” His voice sounded like he was a television presentor, grabbing the hose and walking over to Sam.

“It puts the collar on his neck or else it gets the hose again.” He said smirking at his own joke and when Sam still denied he turned on the hose. Sam shrieked as he was submerged in cold water his naked skin feeling every little bit of ice cold water.

“Stop!” Sam shouted trying to curl up in a small ball only the water still hit him. After two minutes Dean stopped and looked at Sam, the tears that had spilled were not noticeable only his read eyes let Dean know what had happened.  

“So will you put it on? Or do I have to give you some more washing!” Whimpering and shaking his head his whole body shuddered. Taking the collar Sam swallows his pride and places it around his neck, locking the thing.

Looking up and seeing his brother smile. “ _Good boy._ ” He says walking out of the room and locking the door. Darkness swallows the room and Sam is left, collared naked cold and afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got some feedback of you all saying that you don't mind dark. Well, be prepared!


	10. We're going down

 Crawling over to where he has a little stash of things, toothbrush and clean pants, he brushes his teeth puts on the new pants and sighs. After a year of living like this Sam still holds hope that his pack will find him, even if he is losing hope slowly.

When Dean walks into his room again this time with a leash in his hands, kneeling and dropping his head to look at the floor Sam’s whole body is like a life wire. “There you go, _good boy._ ” Comes Dean’s voice closer than Sam had expected, hence why he flinches and gets a slap on the cheek for his troubles.

Clipping the leash to the collar Dean pulls on it to let Sam know what he wants. Following his brother on the leash, Sam knew better than to fight this not wanting to be punished especially with a bunch of other hunters there.

When they walked into the living room Sam didn’t dare look up, he could see at least seven pairs of feet. Dean walked over to the couch and went to sit, tapping his hand on the couch next to him. Sam took the silent order and jumped next to his brother and when he pulled on the leash he went willingly, head placed on the thigh furthest of Dean’s legs.

“So your brother really became a bitch?” One of the hunters asked sounding weirdly gruff semlling of rust and old motor oil. A blanket was pulled over Sam’s body, it almost felt like Dean didn’t want anyone to see him almost felt like it was over a year ago. He knew better, knew Dean wanted him for himself.

“Yup.” Dean said proudly patting him on his head. “All mine as well.” The last bit sounded like a growl, his hand grabbing his collar and slowly moving his thumb around the skin under it. A shiver made its way through Sam his body curling in to the warmth that was his brother’s body, he yearned for the touch his brother gave him.

Garth had told him that, because he is an omega, his body yearns for softer touch and more loving and soothing touches. After spending his punishments in the cage, because Dean knew this as well, he was always more willing to do what was asked of him.

“Do you have the collar for the kinky stuff?” A voice behind the couch said, smelling of alcohol and arousal. It made Sam cringe away from the voice and closer to Dean, he didn’t really have a lot of time to get over what had happened to him. What the alpha had done to him, Dean mentioned that it was because he wanted it that he offered himself up for the Alpha to do the things he did. 

Before he got what happened Dean had a gun trained on the man who had asked that, the man held up his hands and took a few steps back. Dean growled anger clear in his eyes and Sam didn’t think before curling his arms around Dean his waist and pulling himself closer. Dean’s whole body went stiff he looked down and when the anger didn’t go away Sam flinched and pulled his hands away immediately going to hug himself.

_

The whole day was spend at Dean’s feet, the hunters chuckling and throwing stuff at him. When Sam had pulled on Dean’s pants to let him know that there was something he was promptly kicked in the stomach. Thus that is why he was now laying at some hunter’s feet clutching his stomach protectively while they all still talked about a hunt not too far away from the bunker.

All of the sudden there was a hand in his hair just petting him, and Sam hated that he leaned into it. The soft murmurs of people around him faded down a little and Sam slowly uncurled and leaned against the man, he smelled of cinnamon and holy water.

After some time all the hunters went to get up, also the one currently giving Sam what he needed, and Sam didn’t stop the whimper from escaping. The man smiled and gave a warm chuckle, giving his head another pet. “Don’t worry I’ll be back.” The man said smiling softly and Sam found himself nodding.

Dean pulled harshly on his leash pulling him away from the soft scenting man, for the first time in a few months Sam found himself wanting to fight. The only thing that stopped him was the little head shake the male gave, Sam accepted it as a command and followed it.

Crawling behind his brother they walked to the beginning of the stairs, when Dean stopped he sat down looking at the feet of all of the men. While Dean was talking to the one smelling of alcohol Sam dared to look up and study the face of the soft smelling male.

He was a bit taller than Sam had anticipated clearly well trained body and a soft looking beard, hair was nice and shaven on the sides while a tuff of hair sat neatly on top, a nice brown colour. He was also looking at Sam a smile gracing his features and when he bend down to tie his shoelaces he gave Sam a little prop, Sam hid it the second he touched it making sure that Dean wouldn’t be able to find it.

Smiling up at the man and feeling a little blush creeping up, when the man gave him one last pat on the head before nodding at Dean and walking to the stairs. Sam looked sadly at the men going out of the door and Dean had to tug on his leash three times before he snapped out of his trance.

“Sam, it is time for lunch so come on!” Dean growled anger still in his eyes and Sam didn’t like it. He knew he had fucked up when he went and try to still Dean, his anger had only grown and now it was going to bite him in the ass.

While Dean responded with anger Sam did feel his brother’s body react to the idea the man had given him, it scared Sam to death to think about. He was given a pillow to kneel on, close to the entrance as to not annoy Dean.

“So, you did something today that can’t go unpunished.” Dean started and Sam frowned, maybe stupidity maybe the way that other hunter looked at him gave him back some of the fight he had lost. “So I’m gonna be thinking of a right punishment for you.” Sam sputtered. “I only tried to get you to calm down!” He said both Dean and himself surprised by his words.

Dean turned around a frown on his face and mad look in his eye. “What has gotten into you?” he walks over to where he is kneeling on the floor, hands going into his hair and pulling him close to his chest. “You have been acting weird all day!” He snarls tugging on his hair while pushing Sam against the wall. “I, I just think, think it would be unfair.” Sam struggles with some of the words, not wanting to anger Dean but also sick of just taking his abuse.

Slamming him against the wall Dean growls. “You don’t get to decide if it is unfair or not!” Slamming Sam against the wall multiple times before getting in his face and making Sam look away first, failing to hold his stare Sam slumps a little not as much as he normally would and he sees it as a small victory.

“Now I am gonna eat and I will punish you after!” Dropping Sam on the pillow and walking away to the stove again, where he had some soup and grilled cheese working, Dean is huffing and puffing and his movements are a clear way to see how angry he is.

Frowning at his brother Sam waits slacking his stance just enough for Dean to get annoyed even more, which he takes as another small victory. Normally he couldn’t even deny an implied order, but now he was even denying a direct order.

_

When lunch was done, Sam still busy on licking out the bowl because it was the only thing Dean allowed him to have, Dean got some stuff out of a bag. “I didn’t actually want to do this until sometime in the future to make sure you were all pliant. But it looks like I gotta break you in a different way.” His voice sounded ominous but Sam ignored it for cleaning the whole bowl and making sure he hadn’t missed any of the crumbs still left on the plate.

When the plate and bowl were taken away from him, Sam growled smiling when he noticed that he was even disobeying a common thing. Dean grabbed his hair once again pulling him close and growling. “Stop acting like a bitch Sam!” The wording made Sam chuckle. “You called me your bitch! And now I’m not allowed to act like one?” His voice was hard and edge to it that Sam revelled in.

However that ended rather quickly, when Dean pulled out a paddle. Frowning Sam looked up, once again denying a direct order, and saw the gleeful expression on his brother’s face. “Well that one hunter did give me a push in the back, exactly what I needed to hear to begin the next part!”

He patted his thighs and smiled. “Pants off Sammy.” The nickname was now even worse to hear in his brother’s mouth, it sounded bad and ruined. When he went to shake his head Dean grabbed him and slammed him in the ground, leaning close to his ear.

“You will submit to me, you hear!”


	11. Lines are blurred

Sam’s dreams were filled with the cinnamon smelling male, the soft touches of his hands and the small thing he had given him. Groaning Sam rolled over flinching and gasping in air when his ass touches the bedding. A chuckle could be heard next to him, when he looks over instead of soft brown eyes he sees harsh green ones.

“Wouldn’t move too much if I were you, got your ass nice and red last night.” Sam sighs and lets himself be pulled close noticing that he wasn’t wearing anything but his collar. When Dean nuzzles behind his ear Sam feels tears starting to gather up in his eyes, his mind going back to when the alpha had taken him.

Hands moved over his body slowly making soothing rounds on his belly, but Sam doesn’t want his brother to touch him like this and bile rises in his mouth. “S-stop.” He pleads but Dean just chuckles and presses a kiss to the nape of his neck. “No. Like I said you don’t get to ask for things.”

An arm pulls him closer to the hard body behind him, hands still roaming his body. Dean is humming a soft song and Sam lets the tears fall, everything too much like it used to be before he got kidnapped. Only now they were both naked and Sam could feel his brother’s arousal pressing against him. Whimpering Sam tries to turn in the arms only to be held still in strong arms.

“What is wrong, pet?” Dean asks and Sam ignores the fact that his name is apparently no longer good enough. “Don’t want, don’t want you like that.” He mutters hard enough for Dean to hear. The laugh that fills the room is not what Sam expected. “Well you let that Alpha have you like this. And your DNA changed enough for us to no longer be siblings.” Sam actually flinched hard at that, not knowing what his brother was on about.

Hands carded through his hair and when he was moved around to press his ass against Dean his groin, Sam could do nothing to change the position or his brother’s mind. Fuming with anger he let his body succumb to his brother’s touches, his omega mind even knowing that he didn’t want to be touched in any sexual way, especially not by his brother.

When Dean pulls him closer he tries to shimmy away, his mind going back to the nice man up until he feels the hard outline of his brother press against him again. Flinching Sam tries to get away from his brother, but Dean isn’t having any of it and plunges a hand in his hair again pulling him against his chest.

“Dean, please don’t.” He begs not caring that he sounds scared. Dean sighs. “How many times do I have to tell you, you don’t get a choice.” One of his hands go down to Sam’s back slowly sliding lower under it rests on his butt. “Now be a good boy and get the lube from the nightstand, pet.”

Sam whimpers but does as he told, scared that if he doesn’t that Dean will just not use any form of lube. Reaching over and thus pressing his ass back against his brother, who lets out a huff of breath and smiles enjoying the view. When he gets it he sits back and passes his brother the lube, trying to remove himself from the situation.

_“There you go Sam, just like a good omega.” The alpha said smiling when Sam was folding his laundry, even if Sam didn’t want it he smiled anyway knowing the alpha liked to see his dimples. “Come here.” He said while petting the bed next to him, Sam finished folding the last shirt and crawled over to where he was sitting._

_“What did you do today?” The alpha asked and carded a hand through Sam’s hair. “I cleaned the room, helped in the garden and folded the laundry.” He said voice soft as he snuggled closer to the body. “How was your day, alpha.” He asked knowing that if he didn’t that he would not be allowed to sleep on the bed._

_“A pack went off and killed almost a small town worth. Had to make sure they were punished.” Sam looked up frown on his face. “Punished?” He asked when there was a knock at the door Sam quickly got up took the trolley from the surprised omega and gave him a pastry, when he got back the alpha was smiling. “You are getting used to being here. And to answer your question I punish those who kill too many of the humans.” Sam nodded climbing back into bed and holding out a plate with food for the alpha._

Sam snapped out of his memory when Dean groaned and pressed his cock against Sam’s entrance. “You are gonna feel so good, pet.” Sam whimpered wanting to go back to one of the better memories he has of his kidnapping. When the tip presses in Sam lets the tears fall, pulling on the blanket and trying to disassociate himself from what is happening. “Yes.” Dean hisses when he presses in, slowly but surely pressing in further and further. “So good for me pet, so tight.” Dean moans.

When Dean bottom’s out he lets out a loud moan, pulling on the body under him. Sam is proud to feel that he is only creating a little slick, and not as much as he did with the Alpha. Dean started thrusting in with abandon, chasing his pleasure as he took it from an unwilling body. Every time he almost pulled out fully and plunged back in **hard**. Sam whimpered and moaned in pain while Dean was just continuing as if he couldn’t hear his brother ask him to stop.

The thrust became inconsistent and the hard moans let Sam know that his brother was almost there, pressing harshly into the body who had opened up more and had started leaking more slick, to make sure Sam wasn’t hurting as much. With one deep groan Dean plunged in as far as he could and Sam could feel his brother’s cum, warm and deep in his ass.

“So good for me, s-pet.” Dean groaned pressing his cum deeper and plugging him before rolling Sam over and frowning when he saw his limp cock. Looking over his brother’s body he smiles, pointing down at his cock he looks Sam dead in the eye. “Clean me up.” Sam frowned and when he looked down at his now soft cock Sam got what he meant. “N-No, please Dean.” He begged only to get a hand fisted in his hair and to be pulled down.

His brother smelled musky and of sex, Sam never wanted to be _this_ close to his brother’s private parts. He tried to get away tried to push against the hand that was forcing him to stay still, needless to say Dean got mad and pushed his hips towards Sam and smiled when he got a whimper.

“Oh Sammy, stop fighting me you little bitch!” He snarled before pressing his soft cock into his brother’s mouth moaning and pushing further when Sam gagged. 


	12. Hello, Charles

_Sam was humming to himself, reading through a book on old wife’s tales. He was laying against the headboard the covers pulled up to cover his crotch area. His soft pants feeling nice but_ _without hi- the alpha there to snuggle against._

_He sighs placing the book down and looking around the room, he had spent the day cleaning a little and even got some flowers from the garden to put them in a vase on the table at the entrance. Smiling to himself he mentally hates himself for it, the smile leaves him quickly when he realises that he is domesticating his kidnapper’s and rapist’s home._

_‘Talk about Stockholm syndrome.’ He thinks to himself flinching when the door opens and the smell of Alpha enters the room. “Omega on the floor kneeling!” He grunts throwing his coat on the chair that is placed in front of the fire place._

_Sam quickly complies hurrying out of bed and dropping to his knees keeping his head down. He can hear the Alpha talking to someone smelling like a beta, placing his hands on the curve of his back._

_Waiting._

_When the beta finally leaves the Alpha drops down in the chair where his coat was placed. Only snapping his fingers two times and picking up his glass of whiskey. Sam gets up and quickly takes the coat, carrying it to the place where all the other coats are hung. Walking back and kneeling in front of the Alpha Sam keeps his eyes down._

_“Good boy, such a good omega cleaning and making our nest pretty.” He says voice content. Sam smiles even though he didn’t want to and nuzzles against the Alpha’s leg. A hand cards through his hair and a little purr sound makes its way out of Sam._

___

A cold bucket of water wakes him from his peaceful slumber he sits up in the cage that he had been put in last night. Looking at Dean Sam whines and curl back into himself. “Wakey wakey eggs and backey!” Dean shouts throwing another bucket of water over Sam. Sam just cowers in the corner and waits for Dean to stop throwing water over him.

“I have to leave for some time so you get a babysitter!” Dean says while opening the cage and smiling. Sam crawls out of the cage shaking a little from the cold surrounding his room, the water didn’t help at all. Dean clasped a leash around the D ring of his collar, smiling and petting Sam’s head. “I got the one person I trust to not ruin you for me.” He smirked dragging Sam behind him and walking to the living room.

The cinnamon smelling man was standing there, hands in the pockets of his jeans and just wearing a simple tank top with open flannel. Boots worn out by years of hunting in the woods. “There you are.” Dean said walking over and giving the other male a man hug.

They turned to Sam and smiled, Dean’s a wicked one and the cinnamon smelling male a nice soft smile. Sam couldn’t help but smile and blush a little, feeling himself warm and produce a little slick. “This is Sammy, but you already met. Sammy this is Charles he is a hunting buddy I found while you were whoring yourself out to the enemy.”

Flinching at the laughter coming from both of them, Sam looked down in shame not liking the way his brother described his weeks of rape. Sam was ignored while the others talked about when Dean would be back, laughing and smiling before Dean dragged Sam off to the couch area.

“So Sammy, Charles will take care of you for the next month. But for you to not forget who you belong to I’ll give you a little reminder.” Sam was pushed on the couch, ass in the air and arms pinned beneath his chest. Letting out a little whimper when Dean didn’t bother with prep and just plunged in, he was happy for the little bit of arousal he felt when he saw Charles.

Dean didn’t bother to care about his pleasure, not that Sam wanted him to, and just focussed on his own pleasure. “There you are.” He moaned plunging his hand in the long locks of brown hair. “Still so tight!” He snarled plunging his thick cock back in after pulling out fully. It didn’t take long but for Sam it felt like _years_ before Dean stuttered and pushed in as far as he could before releasing his cum deep into his brother’s ass.

“Nice and filled, now to keep it in.” Dean murmured smiling while pulling open the ass cheeks and looking at his cum seeping from his brother. “There you go, nice and plugged.” Dean mutters and smiles when Sam flinches at the feeling of pain that shoots through his whole body. Dean walked off muttering something about showing Charles where everything he could need was, Sam was left lying on the couch trying to gather his breath and trying to get off the couch in case Dean came back and punished him for it.

A hand was grabbing his shoulder a voice shushing him. “Stop Sam it’s okay he is gone.” Charles’s voice floated through Sam’s clouded mind, his body slowed and then stopped his struggling. Looking up he looked into beautiful golden eyes, which looked like they were shining with light. “It’s okay Sam, he is gone.” He repeated again.

Giving a small nod Sam looked around and noticed the absence of Dean’s smell, normally when Dean was in the bunker it smelled like ‘threat’. Now the bunker smelled like gunpowder, oil and leather also mixing with cinnamon.

The hands were trying to pull him up but Sam whimpered shaking his head and sliding down back on his knees. “F, feet hurt.” He got out and Charles nodded. “Okay okay, let me see if I can do anything about that.” He said softly going around and sitting on the couch, turning on the television on some child’s show. The bright colours and the simple drawings got Sam distracted immediately.

Placing some pillows for Sam to lean on and covering his body with a thick blanket. Placing a bottle with water, flavoured with a little syrup to make it sweeter in front of him. Sam smiled and thanked him his body slowly relaxing. While Sam was distracted by the show Charles spread some cream on the soles of his feet. It immediately numbed the feeling of pain and Sam moaned at it, Charles chuckled and got up.

“I’m gonna make some lunch, you stay here and finish that bottle.” His voice was commanding but not rude. Sam nodded and drank some more, the water was nice and cold and tasted a little sweet but not too sweet.

He finished the bottle and the episode of the show before Charles came back in with two plates of what looked like blt’s. “Good boy, here have some food.” Sam looked up when the plate was placed in front of him, looking at it weird and switching between the plate and Charles a question clear in his eyes.

“Go ahead, I’m not gon’ feed you by hand.” He said with a smile on his face making Sam once again relax more. He went to sit cross legged resting his back against Charles legs, pulling the plate on his lap pulling on the bread and tearing pieces off and then eating them.

-

Even Charles got lost in the stupid child’s show, as he had called it before, and Sam smiled when he even answered the questions the drawing asked. After a couple of hours Sam got tired, he was warm had a full belly and had no reason to fear or be on edge.

For the first time in the year that Dean had locked him in the bunker Sam actually _smiled_ again. It was small but it was still there, he had collapsed against Charles’s legs pulling the blanket snug around his body. The hand in his hair was just there as a weight to keep him relaxed, Sam couldn’t remember the last time he was this relaxed.

“Sam, it’s time to hit the hay.” Charles said noticing when Sam’s body went rigid, slowly moving his hand that was still in the younger man’s hair. “It’s okay I know Dean put yer in a cage, and if yer don’t tell I won’t.” Sam looked up with a question on his face, wanting to believe him but not sure if he was being truthful.

“Yeah, I will let yer sleep in the bed.” Sam smiled a soft unsure smile and got up from the couch, making their way over to a spare bedroom Charles was allowed to use for the month. Sam watched as the man took some more pillows and a soft blanket and placed them on one side of the bed, when he was done he put his hands on his hips and smiled down at Sam.

“Yer go right ahead, just gon’ take a shower.” He said before taking some clothes and walking off to the bathrooms. Sam still sat there stunned for what felt like hours but in reality only was a minute. It took a little while to shake off the weird feeling and before he could overthink any of it he crawled into bed, the soft sheets immediately let Sam melt into them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you all enough for reading this!   
> For everyone who comments, gives kudos or just reads it. Thank you!


	13. One month

He woke up in a panic a body pressed against him, thinking it was Dean’s his body locked up. A hand found his way to one of his own hands, the touch was foreign Dean normally went for his hair or his ass. “Shh Sam, I aint Dean.” Came the voice soothing most of his fears, the smell of cinnamon hit him after Sam processed who was next to him.

The hand stayed on his own Sam actually smiled at the normalcy of the touch, letting out a sigh and closing his eyes again. Drifting back to sleep for a little while again, and this time when he woke up he rolled over and sighed when he saw that Charles was gone.

The smell of bacon drifted through the air and Sam perked up immediately, getting up and making his way to the kitchen crawling. When he finally made it to the kitchen Charles frowned. “I’m sorry Sam, forgot about ye feet.” He said with a sympathetic smile Sam just smiled and nodded. “I okay.” Sam mumbled his voice not being used much except for screaming in pain.

“Here let me help ya on the chair.” Charles said before pulling Sam up and placing him on a chair, Sam shrieked a little when he was so easily lifted. When he sat down there was a plate in front of him, scrambled eggs and bacon already sat there. “Want to cut the fruit?” Charles asked and Sam looked up to see him standing there with a bowl of some fruits and a knife.

Nodding and when placed in front of him he began cutting the food into neat pieces and then put them in the bowl. “Thanks.” Charles said before placing some waffles on the table. He smiled at Sam and Sam quickly looked down a light blush tinting his cheeks, which made Charles chuckle.

“Eat Sam.” He said before pushing some food his way, Sam quickly nodded took some small portions and waited for Charles to get his plate full and start eating. Sam had some trouble eating his small plate of food, and with a bit of pushing Charles got him to at least finish another bowl of fruit.

When Sam wasn’t told to do the dishes he frowned. “Dishes?” He asked his voice soft and sounding brittle, having to talk hurt his throat. Charles looked at him and smiled. “I’ll do them, yer go sit in the living room.” Sam frowned looking at his hands and nodded, dropping off of the chair and started crawling back.

-

“Yes, he aint doing well.” Sam woke when a voice came floating through his sleep riddled mind. “I donnu man, he aint looking like he used to.” The hand on his shoulder was letting him stay in the floaty world of half-asleep half awake.

“Yeah I know.” Was the last thing said on the phone before he felt Charles stretch a little and picking up the laptop that was neatly placed on his knees, providing Sam’s head with warmth. “Time?” Came Sam’s rough voice and Charles took a deep breath. “Just after twelve.” He told him. Sam turned around nuzzling Charles his legs where there was more warmth.

Sam got a glimpse of the information Charles was looking up, something about vampires. “It’s for a case. Bobby asked me for information on it.” Sam shot up by the name, hope clear in his eyes. “Oh you poor pup.” He said before slowly dragging Sam down in his lap again. “I’m working on it.”

Sam let out a little whimper at that nuzzling closer and falling back asleep.

_

“Sam you want some food?!” Came the shout that woke him up, he flinched and fell off the couch. He made his way over to the kitchen quickly and when he saw Charles standing in front of the stove wearing an apron Sam frowned. He turned around and smiled down at Sam. “Shit, sorry forgot about yer feet.” Sam smiled and crawled over to him, enjoying the feeling of being picked up and placed on a chair.

Sam watched as the man cooked some lunch, intrigued by how he moved. For a hunter his moves were smooth, trained feeling like he had so much more years of experience than his age would allow. Frowning Sam gets distracted by the way the male in front of him moves, so easy like he belonged there.

Sam was so distracted by the way Charles was moving that when he was standing there snapping his fingers in front of Sam that he flinched back and covered his head with his hands. Putting a hand on the omega’s shoulder to calm him, it had the desired effect and when Sam looked up tears stinging his eyes Charles smiled.

“There there.” Charles said steadying Sam before he fell off the chair. Smiling at him while holding the whisk out of the way, it was covered in something that _looked_ and _smelled_ like batter. Sam whined liking the way the batter smelled really sweet. “No this is for after, yer need to at least eat one half of a sandwich.”

Even if he commanded something Sam felt like the man was still smiling at him, his eyes had locked on to the whisk and he was slowly reaching for it. Charles kept it out of reach and chuckled. “Lunch first.” He said smugly and Sam sighed, crossing his arms and pouting.

“Oh don’t ya go and do that.” Charles smiled walking back to the stove and picking up two plates, one with half a sandwich and one with one and a half. Smiling when Sam finally stopped pouting Charles slid the plate closer.

_

This is how it was for the month that Dean was gone, Sam his feet had healed and while he felt weird walking on two feet again after a whole year of not doing it. Charles smiled every time he saw Sam walk small distances.

The weird phone calls kept happening when Charles thought Sam couldn’t hear. He had asked but Charles had just ignored him and asked if he needed some more sleep.

Right now Sam was seated in between Charles his legs, Charles was seated on the couch just skipping through the different shows on tv. They both heard the door open and close but the smell hit Sam was more than he was prepared for. There was this bad smell there was a lot of blood, not human smelling, and the stank of sulphur. Sam whimpered and flinched away from the open space, just crawling closer to Charles.

A dark chuckle made its way into the open space of the living room, and Charles got up and walked off to where the smell was the strongest.

“Heya Dean!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so in the next couple of chapters..  
> Wait nahh I ain't telling ya! 
> 
> Have fun reading! Kudos and comments save two ladybugs a time


	14. One with the couch

Sam was pressed against the couch, almost trying to morph with it to escape his brother. He could hear the two males talking about how he had behaved, he could _hear_ Charles defending him but Dean wasn’t having any of it. His voice sounded angry and just plain tired.

While Charles was trying to shush the angry male there was some shouting and pushing before he gave up, picked up his jacket and slammed the front door. Sam let the tears fall because he could smell that Charles had left him to deal with his angry brother.

He didn’t blame him though, knowing how Dean could get when he was tired and stuff hadn’t gone his way. He just hoped that he could see the nice smelling male again. He could smell Dean coming closer to the living room, knowing that if Dean saw him like this hell would ensue Sam pulled his body away from the couch and took on his position.

Sam kneeled down his hands clasped behind the small curve of his back, head kept down and looking at his knees which were somewhat parted. A jacket dropped to the couch and Sam tried his best not to flinch. “See at least you didn’t forget who owns you.” Came the gruff voice of his older brother.

Sam said nothing, his voice had healed a little while ago but he didn’t want Dean to know that. On another note if Dean knew Charles hadn’t used him maybe he wouldn’t be so angry, he doubted it though.

Dean sat down where Charles had sat only fifteen minutes ago, spreading his knees as well and clasping a hand in Sam’s hair to pull him closer. “So, how was your month off?” He asked sounding intrigued. “It was fine, sir.” He said, voice soft and trying not to pull away from his brother’s crotch. The hand petted his hair, sometimes pulling a bit too hard. “Did you miss me, omega?” He asked slowly rubbing Sam’s head over his crotch.

“Of, of course sir.” He said trying not to move too much and give him accidental pleasure. Dean chuckled and moaned a little. “Of course you missed me, no one can fill you up like me.” _Yeah right_ came Sam’s thoughts and he got a little scared of them, a little bit of deviance coming back.

“So I talked to some other hunters, apparently the Alpha has been looking for you. Killing quite a few hunters.” Sam looked up at that, still keeping his gaze off of Dean’s face. “So because they know you’re the reason they’re dead, they want me to punish you.” Sam whimpers trying his best to stay silent and submissive.

“So, because I _know_ Charles went soft on you. Probably the puppy eyes, I’m gonna start with your feet again.” He pushed Sam down on the table, a startled sound coming from Sam. “Stay!” Ordered Dean before getting out a small knife, it looked like a scalpel only Dean had put some leather around the base.

“I just sharpened it.” He said with a gleeful smile on his face. When the first cut was made Sam tried to keep still, eyes tearing up and hands clutching the table under him. “You know.” He grunted cutting through the skin. “I told Charles he was not to touch you cus you’re mine.” A new cut was made and Sam gritted his teeth.

“But, I didn’t tell him to smother you with kindness.” He switched to the other one before starting to cut into it as well. “I guess I’ll have to teach you who is the boss again.” When Dean was done he stayed looking at his omega’s cut up feet.  

After a couple of minutes Dean got up and went to the kitchen, Sam stayed there laying on the table and trying to still his tears. He wasn’t told to move yet so he stayed, his feet bleeding sluggishly. After what seemed about hours, which were only twenty minutes, Dean came back with a plate with heaping portion of a sandwich.

He sat down in the couch and smiled when Sam hadn’t moved a centimetre. “Come here omega, I bet you haven’t eaten since last night.” Charles had been quite honest with him when he had told Dean how things had gone that month, he knew Sam had been fed a bit better than he normally would. He hadn’t changed a lot because it was only a month change in diet to a years’ worth.

“Come here, omega between my legs.” Sam crawled over to him and placed himself between Dean’s legs. A hand was plunged into his hair and he was pulled flush against Dean his crotch, Sam hated the smell hated the way Dean just pushed him there to keep him silent.

“So, you’ll get something to eat.” Sam’s body locked up, Dean hadn’t finished the sentence and he knew there was a catch. “If, you suck me off.” There it was, the catch was that he had to pleasure his brother.

Thinking it over Sam tried to see how hungry he would get if he skipped this meal, if he could even swallow any food after having to suck off his brother. He sighed and shook his head. “What, don’t want to give me pleasure after me being gone a month?” He asked and Sam once again shook his head.

This resulted in Sam being pushed away, his back hitting the table and forgetting about his feet he planted those steady on the floor. He cried out tears starting to form in his eyes. “Yeah that’s right, I ain’t Charles.” A hand plunged in his hair and Dean was keeping him on his feet. “You will keep your feet on the floor, and put all the pressure on them!” He shouted pulling some hair out of his scalp.

Sam cried again nodding and keeping silent. When Dean went back to the couch and started eating Sam was slowly crying trying to keep his ugly sobbing to a minimum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been writing more because I got more energy by reading all of your comments!   
> Thanks for reading hope you like it!


	15. Sammy!

It was complete and utter hell, his feet were burning the carpet slowly turning red. Dean had even asked him to get him a beer two times, demanding that he did so walking on two legs. All the while he was laughing and keeping on eating.

Sam was now laying on the table again, back on the table. He had one of the whips he found on one of his hunts. “So, now that I am happily sated and had some beers.” He said stroking the whip between his hands. “It’s your turn for some colour, don’t you think?” He smirked, Sam nodded helplessly knowing that he couldn’t say no or it would only get worse.

When the first stroke landed it wasn’t too bad, nothing he hadn’t had before. But when Dean passed twenty and was still going Sam began to flinch and trying to pull away. “What? You thought twenty would cut it?” He started laughing manically and kept the hits coming.

Thirty hits passed and Sam was full on crying, sobs wracked his body making the whip hit on uncertain places. Dean was enjoying it and the welts started to burst open, he drew more blood than he had ever done. Forty whips passed and Sam went limp, only after five more Dean stopped and the total of forty-five whip lashes.

Smirking and dumping a bottle of whisky on Sam he relished in the screams he drew from Sam. When Dean was gone, Sam was lying there breaths coming with trouble and sobs still wracking his body making him relive the hurt.

It was twenty minutes later when Dean came back attached a leash to Sam’s collar and pulling him behind him. Sam knew they were going to his room, the small dark and cold room which held his metal cage.

“Now I even got a new cage for you!” He smiled happily and when Sam saw the even _smaller_ cage than before he whimpered. Dean just laughed and pushed him into the cage, locking it and crouching down to where Sam could see him. “Welcome to purgatory Samuel!”

Ending mark

Sam’s body hurt all over, it had been a couple of weeks since Dean had been back and everything had been worse than before. Today some of Dean his hunting buddies were coming over, the lashes had started healing but his feet hurt more than ever. It was a weekly thing that he did when the cuts were crusting over. Sam was crawling all over trying to get the bunker clean-ish and setting the beer cold, his knees were chafing as Dean had ditched his knee protectors.

Sam heard Dean open and welcome people to the bunker, the shouts that came from the door and Sam whimpered almost dropping a class. They all came into the kitchen and Sam was stunned for a couple of seconds when Charles entered the kitchen as well, he had been too busy with panicking that he hadn’t smelled the nice smelling male.

Charles smiled at him and went to get some beers for him and the other five hunters. Sam sadly wasn’t ignored for long, one of the males already pulling on his collar and taunting Dean with how he kept his omega locked up.

Since he had changed the only time his body really acted like a full blown wolf was when Garth and Bess tried to teach him how to hunt. And with the amount of food he gets his body was willing down quickly. One of the males pulled on his leash pulling him towards him, Sam let him not having enough strength to actually fight the man.

Dean was just laughing drinking his beer and talking to Charles, Sam whimpered when the man opened his fly and pulled himself out. That kicked Sam into fight or flight mode, and he started to try and pull away. The others stilled and for a moment Sam could smell the _fear_ off the man.

“Go ahead.” Came Dean’s voice and Sam swallowed. “He still needs to be punished, you can use his mouth just not his hole.” Sam was shocked normally Dean wouldn’t want anyone using him, he was solely for Dean’s use. The men started cheering and whooping while Charles looked disgusted with the others.

Sam was pulled towards the men who had pulled out his dick and he smiled when Sam tried to fight him. “Come on darling.” He sneered and Sam hated the fact that he sounded a little like the late John Winchester. His mouth was forced open by the hard dick and the men found his grip on Sam his leash not enough, plunging a hand in his hair as well and pulling him closer.

When the dick was in his mouth Sam whined the man laughed and looked him in the eye and snarled. “Now if you bite I will not only cum down your throat but also lose some of my bladder.” Nodding slowly letting him know that he understood Sam let his jaw go slack, letting the man use his throat.

After five minutes his throat started hurting, the man wasn’t big in girth by any means but he was on the longer side. He kept hitting the back of his throat and Sam was almost chocking every time he went back in, the others just laughing and still drinking beer. When he finally spilled down his throat Sam was forced all the way to the pubic hair, forcing him to swallow or choke on cum.

When he swallowed everything he was pushed away and the others laughed at how dishevelled Sam looked, his hair was ruined lips swollen and tears made its way down his face. His leash as passed towards someone else who was waiting in line, like Sam was some sort of attraction.

The next male was done way quicker being riled up by the little show he had before. The amount was quite a lot for Sam to swallow though and he was getting tired. He got a few seconds of looking around the room seeing that Charles had left the room before he was passed to another man.

_

It went on for two good hours, Sam serving everyone at least twice before Dean grabbed the leash and pulled Sam towards him. “What a good bitch, my little omega.” He snarled pulling on his hair and spitting on his face. The men just laughed all being close to drunk, when Dean looked around the room to address them. “Now excuse me I gonna ask y’all to leave, me and my bitch here need some ‘quality time’.” He laughed and the others were laughing as well, getting their stuff and patting Sam’s head once more. Some even promised him that they would come back for more use of his ‘magic mouth’.

Dean pulled him away pulling him towards his little ‘room’ and pushing him over his own cage. He tied him to it with chains, they were cutting into his skin and making everything way more uncomfortable.

Dean was humming to himself massaging Sam his back, rubbing his clothed body over him. “You’re gon’ be so good, omega.” Sam felt tears running down his cheeks, not wanting his brother’s affection like this. He never thought about his brother like this, not even when he was drunk or that one time he tried weed.

Before he knew it harsh pain erupted from his back traveling all over his back to end up at the base of his neck. He wanted to shout but his mouth was used way too long today for him to be able to stand the extra pain.

But when Dean started to thrust he couldn’t help but let some screams out. Dean revelled in his screams biting down his back and moving back up towards his neck. Clawing at the cage beneath him until his fingers were bleeding, his back was littered with biting marks which were bleeding as well. Dean was thrusting in hard and unyielding, dragging his nails down Sam’s back.

“So good, tight and your screams!” Dean was now shouting being riled up from watching people use his mouth all day. “You tight freak!” Dean went on and on his thrust pushing Sam his pelvis down into the hard metal beneath him. He was pretty sure the warm liquid running down between his legs, from the front and the back, was blood.

“Yes! Should have taken your ass sooner, omega!” Sam hated that Dean refused to use his name normally but during his r.. During sex Sam was happy not to hear his brother moan his name. Dean his thrust became uneven and that was all the warning before his world tumbled down once more. Dean pushed in a few more times before pushing in as far as he could go ending with a single moan.

“Sammy!”


	16. Back on the road

Sam was left chained to the cage after his brother was done, he had dragged his fingers through the mark on his left side. The pain was numbed by his brain working over hours, Dean didn’t acknowledge what he had said. He was left there after Dean had made his wound even worse blood seeping down his sides, gathering in the puddle that was slowly getting worse when the blood from his hole and pelvis gathered there.  

Sam his tears had been drying since Dean had cum, his mind just going numb and even the pain was numbed. Slowly he was getting back to his body, noticing that he was quite badly hurt. He moved his hands trying to see if he could get off of the cage and get to his simple mattress with a pillow and thin blanket.

Sadly his wrists were drying with blood and he was pulling open the wounds, he whimpered coughing a little when his throat felt like he had gurgled gravel. He was trying to focus on anything but the pain, the blood was drying and becoming uncomfortable. He sighed and tried to get comfortable, knowing that he was going to be stuck there for a while.

-

He woke when the first hit landed on his backside, he could smell the disgusting alcohol that was filling the room. Dean was shouting at him. “You’re a disgusting abomination!” He shouted, every word accompanied with a hit of something wooden.

Sam cried out when another hit of the wooden thing hit is shoulder. “Dean!” He begged forgetting that he no longer was allowed to use the elder’s real name. The hits became worse, now accompanied with the hits of a whip in his other hand.

“Disgusting freak!” He shouted keeping his hits steady as he moved around Sam’s backside, drawing blood from old and new wounds. Sam was full out ugly sobbing by now and begging Dean to stop. “Master! Please, stop.” He begged his voice trailing off in defeat.

It was a long ten minutes before Dean stopped his abuse, Sam his whole body lacking response to the hits. Only the unsteady sobbing and apologizing letting Dean know that he was still alive. Dean undid the cuffs on his wrists and ankles, grabbing each of them with both hands harshly before letting them go.

“Go get cleaned up! And pack my bag.” Sam let his body fall to the ground before crawling over to his corner and cleaning up as good as possible. “Also, pack your collar and leash. You’re coming with me.” Sam nodded quickly knowing that this was because of Charles. He sighed keeping the little pebble in his hand. Charles had slipped this to him when they first met.

-

When Sam was dressed in thin clothing, collar and leash around his neck. Dean walked out of the kitchen with a bag of food, and smiled an evil little smile. “Looking good Omega.” He muttered and grabbed the leash. Dragging Sam behind him and not waiting for him to catch up.

Pain shot through his body, the wounds reopening and Sam begging to what ever deity that would still be listening that the blood didn't seep through. He stumbled and fell a few times but he quickly got up again to make sure Dean wouldn't have to drag his body weight, even if it was almost down to nothing with how skinny he had become. 

When Sam made to get into the back-seat, like he was normally supposed to when they went out sometimes. Last time he had the privilege of being outside was six months ago, they had run into a human while Dean was correcting Sam and he had threatened to call the cops. Dean had explained it was their BDSM lifestyle and forced Sam to tell the woman that it was okay.

They didn’t go outside after that. So when Dean steered him towards the front seat he whined and frowned. "You’re in the front seat this time, omega.” Sam nodded and got in, making sure the leash was hidden but still accessible for Dean.

When Dean got into the car Sam waited for more instructions, when Dean pulled out a hand was reaching around Sam his neck and pulling him down. Sam went without much struggle letting Dean place him as he wished.

His face was placed in Dean’s lap, the hand slowly carding through his hair and Sam found himself lost. Memories from when they were children coming back to him, and mingling with the memories from the past year.

The tears started gathering in his eyes, sniffling and trying to not let Dean know. Dean’s hand doesn’t let up, petting Sam through the car ride. The ride is long, way too long. When Sam wakes up for the third time he frowns. Dean had pulled over and was soundly asleep, it almost felt like they went back to normal. That is before he moved and felt the pull on his collar.

He looks at the clock seeing that Dean had been sleeping for three hours now, placing his head back into Dean’s lap and sighing. Trying to keep his mind occupied and waiting for Dean to wake up again.

Before long Sam is taken out of his thoughts when he hears a phone vibrate, he looks up and notices it coming from between the car seat. He shifts slowly and reaches for the phone, a bright stab of hope blossoms up when he reads the called id.

_Bobby_

He immediately opens the phone and places it against his ear, checking Dean to see if he is about to wake up. “Dean?” Comes through the phone and Sam swallows a sob, not having heard Bobby’s voice in so long.

“No, no it. It’s Sam.” He whispers smiling when the other line goes silent, he quickly snaps his gaze up to see if Dean is still asleep letting go on the breath he has been holding when he sees that Dean is sleeping like the dead.

“Sammy?” Bobby asks and Sam nods knowing the older man can’t see him but not caring. “Where are you boy? Are you still with Dean? Can you get out?” The questions hit him one by one and Sam frowns.

“No, no. Bobby I’m still with Dean, I don’t know where we are and I can’t run.” The specific way he says that he can’t _run_ makes Bobby gasp. “What did that bastard do?” Bobby sounds angry when he asks it. “He, he cut small lines in my feet.” Bobby growls and the noise is so loud that he quickly checks Dean making sure that he isn’t going to be in trouble.

Dean just shifts but there isn’t a change in his breathing so Sam knows he is still save. “Look son, Castiel and I have been working on getting you out but he has quite a lot of fucked up hunter buddies.” Sam just nods at that, remembering what had transpire a couple of days before. “Can you tell me where you are? Which way you are going.”

Sam takes a moment to relax and let his senses help him find his way, the smell of the air is different more green and rainy. Sam perks up with this, now knowing they’re going north. “North, we are headed north.” He says voice still not above a whisper. He hears Bobby stop in his shuffling with papers. “North?” Sam nods. “Why would you two be coming my way.” Sam sighs and shakes his head. “I don’t know Bobby, but I gotta go Dean is gonna wake soon. Try and track this phone, see you soon Bobby.” He quickly ends the call after Bobby told him to be careful.

\--

Dean wakes up after two more hours of sleep, Sam is getting restless needing to pee for a couple of hours now. So he whines and pushes against Dean as soon as he makes the first indication of waking up.

Dean pushes him off and chuckles. He looks at his brother and sighs. “What’s wrong omega?” He asks and Sam just nudges him again, which prompts Dean to tug on his leash. “Need. Need to pee.” The little warning tug makes Sam choke out a quick ‘Please alpha’ and when Dean looks satisfied he is finally let out of the car to take care of business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been getting so many nice comments! Thank all of you who read this! Even if you never have commented on a chapter that is okay!


	17. Broken

When they were on the road again, Sam’s head placed on Dean’s crotch, Sam tried to tune out not being able to sleep because of every bump they hit Dean’s semi hard cock was thrust in his face. Sam whimpered and if Dean noticed he didn’t let on, turning up the music a bit more was all the information Sam needed though, he had heard him but chose to ignore it.

After a couple more hours of driving, with Dean steadily getting more and more aroused, the other shoe finally dropped. Dean didn’t pull over when he slid his left hand down his pants, opening the fly and button. The musky scent hit Sam immediately and he tried to get away, he didn’t have enough moving space and since Dean went commando that morning his brother’s erection his him in the face. He flailed backwards and he tried to push off of Dean's thighs.

Dean moaned and grabbed the back of his collar to move Sam towards his dick, chuckling when Sam struggled. “Now be a good omega and take care of this.” He said his voice sounding like a sneer. “Or you won’t be allowed out of the car when we get there.” It sounded like a threat and Sam thought that he had been sneaky enough. “I know about the phone call Omega, I know you know where we are going.” Sam froze at that moment and dared to look up, Dean still had his eyes on the road but there was a smug self-satisfied look on his face. “Now suck.” He said before pressing Sam’s head back towards the tip of his dick.

Sam whined and gave in, he wanted to be allowed out of the car he wanted to see Bobby and Castiel again hoping that they could save him. He slowly took his brother in his mouth, tongue working around the tip. The salty musky flavour never got any better, and Sam hated the fact that he could _taste_ his brother.

The Alpha had used his mouth as well, but that tasted better because that tasted of his _mate_ not his _brother_. The tip of Dean’s cock brushed the back of his throat and Sam choked, the hand in his hair not letting him up for air as Dean moaned loudly. Clawing at his brother’s thighs Sam tried to get up, but Dean wouldn’t let him.

Dean was moaning and thrusting in Sam’s mouth enjoying the feel of a hot wet throat around his dick, Sam’s struggling made everything ten times better. The omega’s throat convulsed around the intrusion, chocking and gagging on it.

“There you go.” Dean moaned before thrusting in pulling Sam’s head flush with his pubic hair, throwing his head back his balls drew up and pumped every ounce he had into Sam’s mouth. “Yeah you swallow that, baby.”

Tears were streaming down his face and when he tasted his brother’s cum on his tongue he blanked out, totally locking down. It was like it was happening to someone else, he was still there but there was a fog around everything. After one and a half year he was finally broken.

Dean pushed his omega off and smiled when he saw the compliant look on his face, tucking his dick back in his pants he let out a huff of air. Sam’s body just slumped against the door just being there but not doing anything other than staring out of the window.

Dean laced his hand around his neck and pulled him close, Sam was laying in his lap. He didn’t struggle when he was pulled in the embrace, just going with him and snuggling into the embrace. Dean chuckled and started the car again, pulling her back on the road and resuming their way.

-

The whole way Sam was lightly playing with the stitches on his masters pants, he had never felt so good just floaty and without a care in the world. Why was he fighting his brother again? Oh yeah the rape.

In the middle of the car ride Sam started to struggle his mind was throwing him everything that had happened that made him want to fight again. But when Dean noticed he simple pulled out his cock again and stuffed Sam’s mouth with it. Moaning and pushing him down till he chocked. Sam’s mind was immediately pushed back into the corners of his mind, slumping down again all fight lost once more.

Dean smiled and put the music and continued driving now with his omega in his lap, he picked up his phone Sam had used and chuckled when he dialled Bobby’s number. It rang one time before the gruff voice of Bobby reached his ears.

“Sam?” Came the question and Dean chuckled. “Guess again.” He said smirk gracing his lips Sam was still busy getting him off. “Dean.” Came the shocked and angry voice and Dean smiled.

“Yup the one and only!” He said gleefully, taking a turn and pulling on the main road towards Bobby’s house. “So I got a question for you.” Dean started. “I am on my way, but you knew that already. Now I’m not gonna give you Sam back but I do need something from Castiel.”

Bobby laughed actually laughed. “If you come near my house I will shoot you and take Sam from you. I will make sure he doesn’t suffer anymore!” Bobby was getting angry and Sam whined. Dean just laughed at Bobby and his anger.

“Oh but Bobby, I’m not sure Sammy even wants to leave anymore.” Bobby gasp was clear over the phone and Dean smiled to himself, moaning softly when he came down the omega’s throat once more.

“So you have two options,-“ He said slightly out of breath and still shuddering. “You either give me that book about werewolves and make sure Castiel is giving it to me, or you can have a piece of Sam.” Bobby frowned and Dean could feel the confusion.

 

“A piece of Sam as in a body part.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really want sushi right about now. (It is 8:50 o clock in the morning )
> 
> Also I hope you like it!


	18. Stopping somewere but not here

Sam ended up being dragged out of the car, the familiar surroundings doing nothing to give him the peace he normally felt. Bobby’s house has always been a safe haven for him from the moment his dad dragged them around the country to when he found out he was going to Stanford, right back to when Dean dragged him from his normal life.

His hands clamped around the hand in his hair, dragging him from his nice sleep to the outside where it was cold. His broken body aching and hurting all over, blood still steadily pouring from wounds that were reopened. He heard shouting flinching and crawling in up himself, Dean was mad and when Dean was mad Sam got hurt.

He whined and pressed himself against his brother, knowing that it sometimes helped. He could hear a chuckle and he smiled knowing that his punishment would be less severe.

“Boy, let’s talk about this inside, it’s freezing!” Bobby shouted trying to get Sam closer to where they could jump on Dean. “No way old man! I know your tricks!” Dean smiled pressing Sam more against him. “There is no way I’m coming closer to your little ambush!”

Sam whined not liking the feeling he got around the house, he could smell two more wolves and he knew these smells, it was just muddled in his mind. Bobby smelled different as well, on edge. Not liking any of the smells Sam opened his eyes and made eye contact with Bobby.

His mind snapped, memories flooding back and remembering the other familiar smells. Garth, Bess even Crowley was there. Forgetting about his situation and his broken body, Sam flung forward and was immediately pulled back while Dean laughed.

“Oh look at that! Little omega still has some energy!” Dean smiled happily pulling on his brother’s hair to pull him back in line. “Too bad I own him, huh?” He asked looking at Bobby and ignoring the scratching at his leg for now.

Sam his mind was in panic, he could smell the wolves that tried to be a pack to him, he could smell _home food and safe_. He tugged on Dean’s pants scratching his legs, why couldn’t Dean see that they were home! Here they could be safe!

And then he remembered, Dean was the problem. His family was broken in a way that he didn’t like and couldn’t solve. His body went lax fear and a sense of helplessness spreading through him. He made eye contact with Bobby again, and he could see that the old man still had fight in him.

Spurring his own hope and will to fight Sam tried to get up, stumbling and falling. Dean stopped mid screaming fest and looked at his brother. “And what do you think you’re doing?” He snapped but Sam didn’t hear he just tried to stand before getting kicked to the backside of his knee.

His leg snapped in on itself, knee making a weird crumbling sound and he could hear someone screaming. Too late noticing that it was him screaming, his voice sounded so weird to him like it wasn’t his.

His head was laying on the floor next to Dean’s foot, using his boot as his pillow. His knee was laying at a weird angle, blood soaking his thin pants. He looked at it in a weird state of floaty-ness, he knew a leg shouldn’t look like his did at this moment but he couldn’t feel the pain or notice that a bit of his bone was poking through.

He noticed that Bobby had moved, holding a shotgun in his hands now just like he had years ago when John had hit Sam for the first time, he had been eight. Bobby cocked the shotgun and with a harsh look on his face took a step, which was the moment he noticed that Dean had his own gun pointed at Bobby.

Sam frowned and looked from his brother to his father figure to his broken leg. He just sighed and tried to move again, his leg didn’t listen to him and he frowned. His brain didn’t register all the things wrong with his body, a puddle of blood was steadily growing under him making him feel light headed.

“Come on boy! Sam is bleeding out!” Bobby shouted and Sam chuckled, at least someone still cared. Dean cocked his gun in a threat pointing it between Bobby’s eyes. “He is fine! Just give me the damn book!” Bobby let out a huff of air. “You would let your brother die for this stupid book?!” He shouted angrily and held up the book.

Dean nodded and chuckled. “He ain’t my brother anymore!” He shouted before pointing the gun at Sam. Bobby growled his plan going to shit, he grabbed the book and held a lighter to it. Dean chuckled. “You think that is the only copy? I know for a fact you wouldn’t burn no books!”

Bobby laughed, a quick manic laugh. “I care more about that boy than any books!” He said before setting the book in flames. He looked at it as the flames engulfed the book, enjoying the little step Dean wanted to take towards the book. It was sad, how the man that swore to protect his little brother since flames engulfed their home became even worse than his father.

The man standing in front of Bobby now still didn’t know why Sam never wanted to be around their father, Sam hadn’t told him because it would shatter what Dean knew of their dad. In Dean’s eyes he was still the hero the one who sacrificed everything to find their mum’s killer.

Sam and Bobby had talked and talked again about it, Bobby thought Dean should know. But Sam was scared that maybe Dean wouldn’t believe him and blame Sam for wanting to leave like he already did. He could deal with Dean getting drunk and sometimes shouting at him, he would cry himself to sleep after helping Dean get into bed but at least he didn’t hit him like their dad.

Bobby didn’t like it one bit but respected what Sam wanted to do, that was what Sam loved the most about his father figure.

He was brought back to the present when Dean screamed, he looked up to see Dean’s eyes flash with hatred and before Sam knew it the last thing he heard was a gunshot and a shout.

“No!”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end..   
> But it could get a sequel if you guys want to! Just let me know, I have enough ideas to further this.


End file.
